Los ojos del sol
by Myka1
Summary: ¡¡CAP.12!unos ojos dorados, una fotografia, hermione...harry...dos angeles...juegan.hhr100 REVIEWS XFA
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos!!!!! Espero que os guste mi primer fanfic. Es un H/HR. Tengo que advertirles que en el fic hay dos historias no muy relacionadas entre si pero ambas les pasan a Hermione. Hay un personaje, ALEC Hanson, que me lo imagino como "SERG" de la película "SUPERDETECTIVE EN HOLLYWOOD", ese que es afeminado. O el organizador de bodas de la película "EL PADRE DE LA NOVIA".(si no las han visto, VEANLAS, que son buenísimas.). También tengo que deciros que Alec no es francés pero con ese acento le da un toque de humor. La madre de Hermione se llama Hayle pero para que no hayan confusiones se pronuncia "jeili".  
  
pensando Bueno espero que les guste, y tb decir que los personajes no son míos, etc... Manden reviews please.  
  
Capitulo 1( Conociendo al artista  
  
Los débiles rayos de sol traspasan las finas cortinas escarlatas dando a la habitación un color acogedor. Un rayito consigue entrar por entre ellas con la firme intención de molestar a alguien. Los párpados de una joven se abren lentamente...  
  
Uff! Que noche más larga, menos mal que ya es de día.  
  
La joven en cuestión se levanta de su cama para dirigirse al baño con ansias de una ducha reparadora, que seguramente seria fría.  
  
Que calor!!  
  
Apoyo sus manos en el lavabo mirándose al espejo. ¡Cómo había cambiado!. Se fijo en sus ojos de un dorado color miel, bajó por su terso cuello, su busto, cintura y sus largas piernas, si, había cambiado, pero ella se sentía la misma de siempre. Se metió en la ducha, cerro sus ojos para concentrarse en dejar la mente en blanco(n/a: irónico, eh?) y disfrutar de la ducha.  
  
Diez minutos después salió del baño con una toalla del tamaño de África con la que envolvía casi completamente.  
  
mmm... hoy me pondré...mmm...el vaquero y... la camisa blanca anudada delante... si, eso!- decía la joven para sí misma.  
  
Creo cariño que deberías dejarme cambiar las cortinas... se ve la habitación un poco oscura, estarían mejor blancas, no?- una esbelta mujer había entrado en la habitación.  
  
No, las cortinas son un honor a mi casa! Además es la declaración de mis principios como Gryffindor y como sus colores son el ...  
  
Ya, ya!! Vale, vale no te las cambiare!! Pero no te sulfures!!  
  
Yo no me sulfuro, solo hablo acaloradamente cuando me intereso por algo...  
  
Si y además te obsesionas con tod..  
  
Tampoco me obsesiono...yo... pienso... intensamente.-dijo la chica.  
  
Ok, ok! Bueno el desayuno esta puesto, vístete que nos vamos- dijo la mujer saliendo.  
  
Cinco minutos después...  
  
Buenos días corazón!!  
  
Buenos días papá! Que tal has dormido?- pregunto dándole un beso a su padre.  
  
Yo?? Dormir?? Con este calor?? No he dormido desde Mayo...  
  
Exagerado...- susurro la mujer que desayunaba frente a él.  
  
Tras terminar el desayuno se dirigieron todos hacia el coche. Hermione se  
sentó en la parte de atrás mientras que los Srs.Granger lo hacían  
delante.  
  
A donde vamos?  
  
Ya lo veras hija, es una sorpresa- dijo la Sra.Granger.  
  
Tras 45 minutos en el coche, el Sr. Granger paró justo delante de una casa, algo extraña.  
  
A que es impresionante!!!- exclamo la Sra. Granger entusiasmada.  
  
Emm... si...si...tiene un estilo....emm...propio!, eso!, propio.  
  
Escucha hija, este hombre...  
  
Gooobegt!!!! Cómo estas!!! Bienvenidos, que tal el veganitooo???- dijo un señor muy apuesto y con unos modos muy afeminados.  
  
Hanson!!! Cuánto tiempo muchacho!! Que tal??  
  
Estupendo. Ya has visto mi casa? A que es muy getgo!!-dijo el Sr. Hanson.  
  
Alec quiero presentarte a mi hija Hermione - dijo el Sr. Granger.  
  
" Oh! Dios mío!! Es... es... ALEC HANSON!!! "  
  
Oh!! Es impgesionante- dijo entusiasmado el Sr. Hanson.(n/a: a partir de ahora Alec.)  
  
Hola, Sr. Hanson es un honor conocerle- dijo Hermione algo cohibida.  
  
Hola quegida!! Es espléndida! Dime Gobegt como no me habías dicho que tenias una hija tan guapa?! Tengo que getgatagla(retratarla).  
  
"QUE QUE!!! A MI!! Pero... el mismísimo Alec Hanson quiere  
fotografiarme!!! A miiii "  
  
Anda Gobegt di que si... venga... me dejas???- dijo Alec de forma melosa  
  
Esto... bueno... tu que dices Hayle??-le pregunto a su esposa  
  
Bueno... no crees que es algo joven?  
  
Joven? Cuantos años tienes Hegmione??-pregunto el artista  
  
T-t-tengo 17 años Sr. Hanson.  
  
Dime Alec quegida. Es la edad pegfecta!! Su cuegpo ya se ha desaggollado pego tiene esa inocencia que se suele ig cuando cumples los 20.  
  
Bueno, hija tu que dices??  
  
Esto... vale...- dijo a su padre con muchísima vergüenza.  
  
Tras esta pequeña charla todos se dirigieron a la casa.  
  
ya vegéis es moniisima, esta es el salón. Veis las floges, a que son pgesiosas!! (unos veinte minutos hablando de sus maravillosas flores...)  
Bueno vamos a mi estudio paga hacegle unas fotitos a Hegmione ok?  
  
Tardaras mucho Alec?- pregunto Hayle- es q tenemos que volver al trabajo.  
  
Bueno, estas cosas llevan su tiempo quegida, si no os impogta, se podgía quedag Hegmione aquí y cuando volvais de tgabajag la gecogéis, no?  
  
Esta bien-dijo Robert Granger- ven Hermione.- apartándose un poco del resto  
  
Dime  
  
Escucha no te preocupes si tardamos un poquito, seguro que te lo pasaras en grande con "la miss"...  
  
¿"la miss"?  
  
si, bueno , así le llamamos los amigos.  
  
Vale, nos vemos luego.  
  
Los Srs.Granger se fueron camino a su consulta dejando a Hermione con Alec, un apuesto y famoso fotógrafo que se conocía en todo el mundo.  
  
si, ahoga ponte así...no,no...asi- dijo un Alec con la mano delicadamente puesta en la barbilla  
  
- asi!! Quieta! Pegfecto!  
  
*click**click*  
  
espega, voy a hacegte un pgimeg plano...- dijo Alec poniéndole la cámara a Hermione a 5 centímetros de la cara  
  
uuyy!!! Pego que ojos mas magavillosos!!! Pog que no me habías dicho que tenias esos ojos???- dijo Alec un tanto molesto.  
  
Esto... pues...no se, que tienen?  
  
Que que tienen?? Son dogados!!! Y con ese gesplandog y ese bgillo...  
  
Tras detenerse otra media hora en los ojos de Hermione llamaron al timbre. Eran los Srs.Granger que volvían por su hija.  
  
espego vegte pgonto, Hegmione... cuando publiquen tus fotos venid a vegme eh?  
  
Publicarlas? Como que publicarlas?- dijo Hermione algo exaltada  
  
Hombge pues claro, no pensagas que esos ojos los voy a guagdag en el agmario no? En fin, sino quieges no pondgé quien es la modelo, ok?  
  
Si, mejor. Hasta pronto Alec- dijo Hermione ya mas confiada.  
  
Adiós!!!  
  
Durante varias semanas Hermione estuvo preocupada por la publicación de las fotos, y si la reconocían?, probablemente solo Harry y Ron conocían el color de sus ojos pero...y si los reconocían?, bueno pensándolo bien, no era muy posible asi que no se preocupo mas por eso, sin embargo cuando se escribía con Harry y Ron no les comentaba nada de las fotos ni de Alec.  
  
Una semana antes del 1 de agosto Hermione recibió una carta de su mejor amigo Harry Potter.  
  
Holaa!! Que tal? Espero que no tengas pensada una fecha para ir al callejón Diagón por que los Weasley y yo vamos a ir dentro de dos días para comprar las cosas, vendrás??  
  
Un beso Harry P..  
  
Cada vez que Hedwig traía una carta, Hermione se ponía nerviosa, no sabia por que, o si lo sabia pero no lo quería saber. Desde el torneo de los tres magos Hermione había comprendido que la amistad que tenia con el niño que vivió se torno algo mas intensa. Cada vez que le veía en cada una de las pruebas el estomago le daba un vuelco y su corazón latía demasiado rápido.  
  
Claro que como la mayoría lo atribuía al miedo de que a su mejor amigo le pasara algo o a la emoción del torneo. Pero y si no fuera por eso? Por que cuando, por ejemplo, Ron se enfrento a los mortifagos el año pasado no le latía el corazón tan fuerte, ni pensaba que si el se iba seria el fin, ni nada por el estilo, solo se preocupaba por que le pasara algo. En fin, ya lo averiguaría mas adelante. Lo que no sabia era que lo averiguaría antes de lo que se imaginaba.  
  
hija!!! Hermione!!!- gritaba la Sra. Granger desde el recibidor.  
  
ya voy mama!! Espera!!-  
  
venga, lo que estés haciendo lo puedes dejar para luego!!, venga!! Que tengo una sorpresita  
  
"bueno ya le responderé a Harry después de cenar"  
  
ta chan!!!-dijo Hayle enseñando una revista.  
  
Que pasa?-  
  
Ay! Hija no te enteras-dijo Hayle sin emoción- tus fotos!!!! Bueno tu foto  
  
Que!! Ya ha salido!!-exclamo Hermione asustada   
  
Siiii! Mira que fotografía tan bonita, y en primera pagina!!!!  
  
Esos ojos son los míos???  
  
Pues claro cielo, son preciosísimos- además hay un pequeño articulo.  
  
"LOS OJOS DEL SOL"  
  
el famoso fotógrafo Alec Hanson ha logrado una vez mas conmocionar al mundo con su nueva obra "los ojos del sol".  
  
Lamentablemente el señor Hanson no ha querido hacer publico el nombre de la modelo, debido a la decisión de esta, y por eso no podremos conocer a quien se esconde detrás de ese resplandor y brillo que según el artista: "son los ojos mas expresivos y raros que he visto nunca. Son excepcionales".  
  
Debido a la falta de nombres, unos expertos en personalidades nos han comentado como es la forma de ser de una persona que posee dichos ojos: "esta joven es muy tempestuosa, alegre y jovial, aunque me atrevería a decir que es muy responsable y organizada, debido a que su mirada se muestra en distintos aspectos algo fría, síntoma de que sabe estar en el lugar adecuado en cada momento. También el color de dichos ojos nos indican que esta joven es muy fogosa y ardiente. "  
  
El señor Alec Hanson nos comenta por que ha decidido titular asi su obra, aunque creo que todos sabemos por que: "sus ojos evocan los rayos del sol, su fuerza, su brillo y su color. Parecen ser dos luceros incandescentes nacidos del propio astro, definitivamente el nombre perfecto."  
  
Por si no lo saben esta obra esta expuesta en el museo fotográfico del Sr. Hanson en Londres. Asi como en esta revista, la mejor del mundo, "la belleza es arte y el arte es belleza"  
  
Cuando Hermione termino de leer y releer este articulo subió a su habitación para continuar con la carta de Harry, pensando en lo que de ella comentaba el articulo. "si que saben esos expertos: muy responsable y organizada, jeje exacto...pero...¿tempestuosa?¿fogosa?¿ARDIENTE? "  
  
Cogió su pluma y un pergamino y comenzó a escribirla respuesta a Harry.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Querido?? No, mejor...  
  
Hola Harry!! Claro que iré pasado mañana al callejón Diagón, tengo un montón de cosas que comprar, nos vemos allí. Tengo muchas ganas de veros. Muchos besos de Hermione  
  
Si! Perfecta. Se la dio a Hedwig y esta tras darle un amistoso picotazo en el dedo se fue.  
  
******************************* HOLA A TODOS!!! De nuevo os pido que disculpéis pero es q soy novata en eso de subir los fics. Dentro de poco esto se pondrá mas emocionante, este ha sido mas que nada, introductorio.  
  
Volveremos a ver a Alec? Que siente realmente Hermione por Harry? Vera alguien mas la fotografía?, es más, la reconocerá alguien? Dejen Reviews please. Besitos .myka. 


	2. llegada a hogwarts

HOLA DE NUEVO!!

Espero que les guste. Por favor manden algún mensaje que animan mucho.

Gracias por leer mi fic

Besitos.

myka

capitulo 2 à llegada a Hogwarts

A las 12 de la mañana del domingo 3 chicos rondaban el llamado callejón Diagon. Uno de ellos era el mismísimo Harry Potter , el niño que vivió, aunque por lo que se veía, de niño tenia ya poco.

Tras una gafas redondas se vislumbraban dos ojos color verde esmeralda, y tras su pelo, debidamente colocado para que no se viera, se ocultaba una cicatriz, pero no una cualquiera, esta tenia forma de rayo, secuela de una terrible maldición que le toco, al año de nacer.

El joven era de complexión pequeña y delgada, aunque había desarrollado sus músculos, y no digamos los pectorales y el abdomen (n/a: mas de una querría comerse esa tableta de chocolate, jeje).

Sin embargo por lo que Harry destacaba entre las chicas era por la dulzura de su rostro, un rostro con un aire infantil que hacia que casi todas las féminas de Hogwarts quisieran cuidar, mimar y proteger, como la chica que tenia al lado.

Destacaba en ese grupo un joven alto, delgado, fuerte y pelirrojo. Ron Weasley. Un pecoso muy atractivo que también despertaba distintas sensaciones entre la parte femenina de la escuela.

A estos dos "bombones andantes", les acompañaba una chica de delicada y sensual belleza, de pelo liso aunque algo enmarañado, con unos ojos embriagadores, Hermione Granger, mas conocida como la sabelotodo de Hogwarts.

- bueno, y ¿que tal el verano?- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Harry.

- Bien, con Sirius te lo pasas muy bien, pero es algo estricto.

- Bueno, pero eso es por que se preocupa por ti- contesto Ron.

- Supongo- suspiro el chico, cansado de que todos se preocuparan tanto de él.

- Tengo que ir a Madame Malkin, las túnicas ya no me vienen- dijo Hermione.

- Ok! Yo también tengo que ir.- agrego Harry.

Tras entrar en la tienda y medirse las nuevas túnicas de Hogwarts, las compraron y se fueron a Flourish y Blotts a comprar los libros escolares. Tras esto  se dirigieron al caldero chorreante, no sin antes hacer una paradita en la Heladería Florean Fortescue.

Desde allí la familia Weasley se fue a su hogar mediante polvos flú, Hermione se fue con sus padres y Harry, se quedo esperando a Sirius.

- Harry? Chico? EHHH!!!-

- ¿Que? Hola Sirius, ¿que pasa?- pregunto Harry algo...despistado

- ¿Cómo que que pasa? Te llevo llamando 5 minutos y tu me preguntas que que pasa... ¿en qué pensabas?-

- Mmm... en Her…Hogwarts.

- Ahm…- " este se piensa que yo soy imbécil, jeje"

Llegaran a casa de Sirius, no era gran cosa, pero entre él y Remus  consiguieron darle un toque acogedor, aunque se notaba mucho que era una casa de solteros.

Subió a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama pensando en lo que había hecho durante el día.

"¿¿¿Cómo ha podido cambiar tanto???" se pregunto Harry, obviamente pensando en Hermione.

"Estaba guapísima, pero que digo!! Estaba mucho más que guapa." 

Durante cierto tiempo a Harry le costo comprender que lo que sentía por Hermione era mas que simple amistad, claro que nunca se lo había dicho, pero ya se lo diría...

"Pero ahora tengo que darme prisa en decírselo, conforme está..."

por desgracia Harry no conocía de verdad el fondo de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, el pensaba, que si, el sentía algo mas que amistad por Hermione, pero ese sentimiento no lo relaciono con el amor, aunque tal vez un sueño le despejara las dudas...

Tras pasar la barrera del anden 9 y ¾ se volvió a juntar el trio. Claro que a partir de ahora formaban mucho mas revuelo entre las chicas y los chicos.

- Sigo sin saber por que tenemos que ir todos en el mismo tren- dijo una voz fría – con la escoba se llega mucho más rápido y no tenemos que juntarnos con los sangre sucia.- decía con una mueca de asco.

- ¡¡¡¡Harry!!!! ¿Me ayudas?!!- gritaba Hermione desde la puerta del tren

- Sip, ya voy

- Ahhh! Pero quien grita tant...- escupió un Slytherin de pelo marfileño

"¡¡JODER!! Pero... pero... si... es...¡¡Granger!!"

Caballerosamente Harry ayudo a Hermione a subir las cosas al tren y se fueron todos a ocupar el ya considerado su vagón, como no, el último.

Y tras pasar un cierto tiempo hablando, riendo y divirtiéndose...algo malo tenia que aparecer, en este caso alguien...

- ¡¡Hombre!! ¡¡El trío!!! 

- ¿Qué haces aquí Slytherin?- escupió Hermione

- Lo que me da la gana, y ¿desde cuando he dejado de ser Malfoy?¿ Que pasa, también tienes miedo de pronunciar mi apellido?- dijo un intrigado Malfoy

- Esta bien...¡Malfoy FUERA!- grito Ron.

- Tranquilo Ron, el solo quiere molestar...- dijo un Harry muy relajado

- Mira...Slytherin no pronuncio tu nombre primero por que me da asco, segundo por que yo te llamo como da la gana y tercero... no necesito ningún tercero asi que largo- dijo Hermione tranquila y pausadamente.

Ron y Harry la miraban expectantes, nadie antes se había enfrentado asi a Draco Malfoy. 

Draco se quedó mirando por unos instantes los ojos de Hermione...

" ¿Dónde he visto yo esos ojos?"

Harry noto esa mirada de Malfoy a "su" Hermione y ya no aguantó mas la sangre fría, y esta comenzó a quemarle en las venas.

- Malfoy!!!  Te he dicho que fuera!!!!- grito Harry varita en mano.

Sin Crabbe ni Goyle, eran tres contra uno y aunque su orgullo no le dejaba decirlo en voz alta el sabia perfectamente que no saldria airoso sobretodo si Granger estaba entre ellos, pues era bien conocida por su..., Uff!! Le costaba hasta pensarlo, conocimiento en magia, asi que dio media vuelta no sin antes comportarse como todo un caballero, como no, despidiéndose.

- no te preocupes, nos veremos en los pasillos, cabeza rajada, comadreja, señorita.- dijo venenosamente Malfoy no sin decir ese "señorita" de una forma que a mas de una nos gustaría que nos dijeran.

- No lo soporto!!!- rugió Ron.

- Déjale, Ron, el solo hace eso por que no tiene otra forma de llamar la atención, sino tiene delante un caldero y a un  Snape diciendo lo maravilloso que es. Argg!!- dijo audazmente Hermione.

- Claro como a ti no te ha insultado..., pero desde cuando te llama señorita?!

- No se, pero me da igual-

- Hermione, Malfoy quiere algo de ti, y no precisamente tu cabeza en una bandeja como otros años, ten cuidado.- dijo Harry.

- Yo se como apañármelas con hurones como el, sabes?- espeto Hermione herida en su orgullo.

- Ya lo se, pero aun asi si te hace algo, si te dice algo, nos lo dices.- dijo Harry preocupado.

- Uff!! Me saca de quicio!! Si Harry, Ron, yo os digo- agrego al ver la cara preocupada de ambos.

El trayecto hacia Hogwarts se hizo rápido y sin otro contratiempo.

Hermione, Harry y Ron, junto con Dean y Seamus subieron a uno de los carruajes que les llevaría a la entrada principal de Hogwarts. 

Cuatro chicas y dos chicos fueron a engrosar las filas de Gryffindor, mientras que cinco quedaron en Slytherin, 6 en Hufflepuff y otros cuatro en Ravenclaw.    

Tras la selección Dumbledore se levanto para dar su acostumbrado discurso:

- bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Como siempre diré que el bosque de las áreas del castillo esta terminantemente prohibido y en el despacho de nuestro celador, el Sr. Filch, están los artículos prohibidos en el castillo.

Bueno he de comunicar a todos los presentes que debido a la batalla que tuvo lugar el año pasado- dijo el director guiñando un ojo a la mesa de Gryffindor- los horarios se han remodelado un poco. Las salidas del castillo serán menos estrictas aunque deberán de ser ligeramente vigiladas, las visitas a Hogsmeade serán algo más continuas que en años anteriores, y ... bueno de eso ya se enteraran. Asi que a comer!!!!

Al llegar a la sala común todos, debido al cansancio del viaje y al exceso de comida se fueron a dormir, incluso los gemelos Weasley. El único que se quedo en la sala común frente al fuego fue Harry, que no tenia ganas de ir a dormir y estuvo leyendo Quiddich a través de los tiempos por milésima vez.

Rondando la 2 de la madrugada, Hermione se levanto de su cama pues no podía dormir, y decidió acariciar a Crookshanks, cosa que siempre le relajaba; pero el gato no se encontraba en la habitación, y fue a la sala común donde lo diviso al lado del fuego.

Pero el gato no estaba solo. Harry le acariciaba el lomo color canela y el animal ronroneaba.

Hermione se quedo mirándole. Era muy especial. Conocía perfectamente cada una de las expresiones de su amigo, con lo cual siempre sabia si le pasaba algo, aunque el dijera lo contrario.

Miro su rostro, esos preciosos ojos verdes, como esmeraldas, esas en las que Hermione se perdía cada vez mas sin poder controlar el impulso de quedarse mirando a Harry, navegando en ese mar verde y seductor...

Desde que la había visto en el callejón Diagon, no se la podía quitar de la cabeza, ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, emociones y sentimientos.

- ¿que me has hecho?- susurro Harry

- ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Hermione haciendo que este pegara un brinco

- Hermione!! Que haces aquí?- 

- Harry estas rojo, te encuentras bien, tienes fiebre?

- Es..estoy bien, lo que pasa es que me has asustado-

- Lo siento- se disculpo Hermione sentándose junto a el frente al fuego – ¿en que pensabas?

- En nada

- No me mientas, te conozco demasiado bien, se que te pasa algo, cuéntame.

- De acuerdo. Hay una chica que me trae de cabeza...

- ¿Una chica? ¿de quien se trata?- pregunto Hermione algo temerosa.

- Eso no es lo importante, lo que pasa es que siento algo por ella pero no se lo que es. 

- ¿No será amor Harry?- susurro Hermione

- ¿amor? Pues ahora que lo dices... si puede ser, porque aquel sueño...- dijo Harry susurrando las ultimas palabras.

- ¿Y no piensas decirle nada?- Hermione se reprendió en silencio ya que ella lo que quería era acercarse a el, no empujarlo a declarar su amor a otra.

- Si, es posible que le diga algo, dime Hermione, ¿que se hace?

- ¿Que se hace cuando?-

- cuando quieres demostrarle a alguien lo que sientes por ella sin palabras

- por que sin palabras?

- Prefiero los hechos

- Pues... no se...unas flores están bien o la caballerosidad también...- "pero que digo!!!! le estoy ayudando a seducir a una chica!!"- bueno no se..., buenas noches Harry- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

"me voy antes de darle más ideas..."

- una flores están bien o la caballerosidad, jeje, seré todo un caballero, eso es!! La caballerosidad aun no ha muerto!!- dijo meciéndose en las sabanas

espero que les haya gustado. Un avance del próximo capitulo:

Harry dirá algo a la chica de sus sueño. Hermione sabrá el por que de la mirada de Draco. Dumbledore hablara de ciertos talleres extraescolares, como "fotografía", pintura, teatro...

Como siempre muchas gracias por leer mi fic.

Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.

Besos

Myka


	3. siguiendo sus consejos

Hola de nuevo!!

Espero que lo disfruten y me manden algún mensajito. Para orientarme y saber si les ha gustado u horrorizado.

Besos 

Myka.

Tercer capituloà Siguiendo sus consejos.

En una de las habitaciones de la torre Gryffindor de Hogwarts, cuatro chicos dormían placidamente. El silencio reinante de vez en cuando era perturbado por los ronquidos del olvidadizo Neville. Seamus dormía agarrado a su almohada y Dean la buscaba en sueños. Ron por su parte soñaba con el día en que le entregaban la copa de Quiddich y una placa como el mejor capitán de todos los tiempos, y Harry...

//////////////////

Harry no encontraba la salida, corría y corría pero era todo piedra, muro tras muro, estaba en un laberinto. Su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, no iba en la dirección adecuada, seguía corriendo... izquierda o derecha, izquierda, su corazón  bajaba levemente su ritmo, ese era el camino, dejaba que su corazón fuera su guía...

Izquierda, izquierda, derecha y de repente, el corazón latía más despacio, en esa sala estaba la salida.

- y la maldita salida?!!!- se preguntaba Harry al no ver puerta alguna.

- No se puede calmar el corazón atravesando una puerta.- dijo la voz de

- Hermione!!

- Calma a tu corazón Harry y podrás salir.

" ¿y como calmo a mi corazón? Solo lo podría calmar con..."

Entonces comprendió, se acerco a Hermione y la besó.

En ese momento el corazón de Harry palpitaba tranquilo y la paz se apodero de su cuerpo y su mente.

/////////////////////////

-¡Harry! Levanta!!!!- grito Ron.

-Ay!! No chilles, ya me levanto- replicó.

"es la segunda vez que sueño eso, será verdad."

Se levanto y fue al baño para darse una ducha y comprendiendo al fin cual eran sus sentimientos.

-    buenos días- dijo Hermione

- Ho..hola-contesto Harry, que se había puesto rojo al recordar el sueño.

- Me muero de hambre!!!- murmuro Ron

- Anda!! Eso es nuevo!!- ironizo Hermione

- Ja- ja- ja – contesto Ron.

- Y los horarios??- pregunto Harry.

- No se... ahora los repartirán, supongo.

Y  efectivamente en unos 10 minutos paso la prefecta de Gryffindor entregándolos.

- genial!! A primera cuidado de criaturas mágicas con Slytherin y a segunda adivinación. Hoy va a ser una mañana muy larga.- dijo Ron.

- Bueno no te quejes tanto!! Asi podremos hablar un rato con Hagrid.- contesto Hermione.

Cuando estaban a punto de irse a coger sus libros a la torre, Dumbledore hizo un anuncio.

- bueno, primero que nada espero que estén contentos con iniciar un nuevo curso en Hogwarts y segundo me alegra comunicarles que se celebrara durante el curso unos talleres para que el curso no se les haga demasiado pesado.

Los de primer y segundo curso harán teatro. Tercero y cuarto harán cerámica. Quinto y sexto harán pintura, y séptimo hará fotografía. En cada uno de los talleres se contara con un experto en la materia. Espero que los disfruten. Y ahora corran a clase!!!

Después de recoger sus libros para la clase, se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Como siempre, Hermione llevaba una gran mochila (donde a parte del libro de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, llevaba encantamientos, aritmancia y runas antiguas) que "caballerosamente" Harry le ayudo a llevar. Y no solo en ese momento, sino que durante todo el día Harry insistía en llevarle la carga a Hermione, por que ella tenia menos fuerza y se cansaría más.(ese es su argumento?).

"hay algo en esta escena que no cuadra..." pensaban a la par Ron y Hermione.

Ron porque nunca había visto a su amigo comportarse de esa forma, y Hermione porque no sabia si ese cambio era por que su amigo se había vuelto más amable o por los consejos que le había dado hacia tan solo unas horas.

Mientras ellos pensaban que narices le pasaba a Harry, por el pasillo se oían distintos comentarios a cerca de los talleres:

- encima de todas las clases esto!! Más vale que por lo menos sean entretenidos.

- Pintura!!! Para que quiero yo saber pintar!!!

- Y cerámica?!

- ¿Y eso de que vendrán expertos en los talleres?¿serán famosos?

- Yo he oído que va a venir Christine Tomson, la actriz!!!!! Le podremos pedir un autógrafo!!!

Ese día había sido agotador por lo que en cuanto pusieron un pie en la sala común después de cenar, se fueron a dormir.

Por la mañana Hermione se despertó. Al abrir los ojos se quedo muda de la impresión, todo el dosel escarlata de su cama estaba plagado de pétalos blancos, al bajar la vista se encontró con que le arropaba una manta de margaritas (su flor preferida) y al levantarse vio como a los pies de la cama una alfombra de pétalos de rosas le daban los buenos días.

Por otro lado Harry se despertó sobresaltado notando una extraña sensación.

- Dobby!!! Que haces ahí?- dijo Harry, viendo a Dobby, el elfo, sentado a los pies de su cama.

- Buenos días Harry Potter!!- chillo Dobby- Dobby estaba esperando a que Harry Potter se despertara para decirle que ya había hecho lo que Harry Potter le pidió, señor.

- Ah, bueno y que tal ha ido todo?- añadió Harry restregándose los ojos.

- Muy bien señor Harry Potter, la señorita Hermione no se ha enterado de nada, señor, por que los amigos de Dobby señor, son muy silenciosos, Harry Potter.

-  Menos mal- suspiro Harry.

- Tal vez, ahora que se a despertado señor Harry Potter debería mandar su lechuza, señor, eso es lo que Dobby cree señor.

- Ah, es verdad!!! gracias Dobby.

- Señor Harry Potter, podría venir a visitarlo alguna vez, señor?

- Claro Dobby!, algún día iré yo también a verte y a Winky también.

- OH! Gracias señor Harry Potter!! Es usted muy atento señor Harry Potter!! En cuanto llegue se lo diré a Winky señor, pero ahora Dobby tiene que ir a preparar el desayuno señor, adiós, Harry Potter.- chillo Dobby.

Cuando Hermione salió de su asombro Hedwig entro por la ventana mostrándole la carta que llevaba. Le dio un picotazo cariñoso y se fue a la lechucería.

- que querrá??- se pregunto Hermione desdoblando el pergamino.

Buenos días:

Espero que te hayan gustado las flores.

Nos vemos abajo.

No había firma alguna, pero supo inmediatamente de quien se tratara, independientemente de que la carta la hubiera traído Hedwig. No había otra letra como la de él, le gustaba mucho la escritura de Harry, sobretodo por su  forma alargada y ligeramente inclinada.

Sin acordarse de que sus compañeras aun seguían durmiendo, puso el grito en el cielo. (haciendo que sus compañeras le gritaran un ¡CALLATE Y DEJANOS DORMIR! Y luego se taparan la cabeza con la almohada o las mantas.)

Era ella la que le traía de cabeza!!!

La amabilidad de ayer y las flores... pero...

"¿que hago yo ahora?¿y si después el no me dice nada?¿y yo que le digo?".

Tras darse una duchase puso el uniforme y bajo las escaleras temblando, hasta la sala común. 

No había nadie.

Claro que teniendo en cuenta que todavía no eran ni las 8, era normal.

Algo decepcionada se dirigió hacia el gran comedor para desayunar tranquilamente.

Los pasillos aun estaban en silencio, aunque ya habría gente despierta no solían ir tan temprano por ahí, excepto un Slytherin.

- a si que eras tu, no?- pregunto una voz fría.

- Anda, pero ya te has levantado? Yo creía que las sabandijas dormían de día y se despertaban de noche? O eran los vampiros?- respondió mordazmente Hermione.

- Tsk,tsk,tsk, no deberías hablarme a si Hermione.- dijo Malfoy- las chicas famosas son educadas, no? Tu que crees?

A eso Hermione la descoloco mucho, primero " desde cuando soy Hermione?" y segundo "famosa?".

- no se de que me hablas Malfoy- contesto Hermione.

En ese momento Draco se acerco a Hermione y tomándola por las muñecas la llevo contra la pared, estaban muy cerca, Hermione podía notar como la respiración de su enemigo se chocaba con la suya. Le entro algo de miedo.¿qué pensaba hacer?. 

Draco se acerco más aun y tras darle un efímero beso en los labios le clavo la mirada y susurro en su oído:

- nadie tiene unos ojos como los tuyos, puede que solo el SOL- dijo haciendo hincapié en las ultimas palabras.

Tras eso, Malfoy la soltó y con una mueca de triunfo desapareció.

Hermione se quedo helada.  

- los ojos del sol- susurro Hermione llevándose una mano a los labios.- lo sabe...

Hola!!!

Ya se que es muy corto y un poco aburrido, pero es que no me venia la inspiración.

Bueno espero que se lo hallan pasado muy bien leyéndolo, y sino, pues me lo dicen y yo intentare mejorar.

Muchos besos.

Manden algún mensajito

Myka.


	4. Jugando

Capitulo nº4 "JUGANDO"

los ojos del sol- susurro Hermione llevándose una mano a los labios.- lo sabe...

Hermione se quedo perpleja, primero por la impresión que le dio el saber que por lo menos uno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, conocía la identidad de los ojos del sol, que ya de por si era peligroso debido al poseedor de dicha información, nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

Y por otro lado, "¿por que me ha besado?¿qué es lo que pretende?".

En ese momento le paso por la cabeza cierto comentario que escucho en el tren de camino al colegio...

" Hermione, Malfoy quiere algo de ti, y no precisamente tu cabeza en una bandeja como otros años, ten cuidado ".

En verdad Draco si quería algo de ella, no era amistad, ni mucho menos amor, pensó Hermione,

 "¿entonces que?" se pregunto a si misma.

"¿jugar?, ¿conmigo?,pero ¿porque?"

En el mismo momento un joven frió, calculador, rubio y Slytherin componía su próxima jugada.

"¿qué mayor logro para mi enamorar a la chica más deseada de todo Hogwarts.?,¿qué mayor logro para los Malfoy que  jugar con una sangre sucia y luego dejarla sin mas?. Perfecto."

Dado que era temprano, no había estudiantes por la zona de ese encuentro, ¿casualidad?, no, pues otro juego se estaba realizando en ese mismo momento, aunque este era un juego de orgullo, honor y fuerza, entre las 2 ramas más poderosas de los sentimientos mortales.

 El bien, con su amor, respeto, confianza, amistad...y el mal, con su envidia, sus celos, la discordia, el odio...

- ja ja, ya te lo decía yo Lurlín, ese Malfoy es mi preferido, lo hace perfectamente!!!- decía alguien desde las alturas de Hogwarts.

- Eso no es justo, prometiste que no meterías a nadie hasta que los dos estuvieran juntos. Eso es juego sucio!!!!!!- decía otra voz, menos áspera y fría que la anterior, dulce como la miel, aunque algo estridente debido al enfado.

- Mi querida Lurlín- dijo con sarcasmo- estas jugando con un demonio, no pensarías de verdad que yo iba a jugar limpio, no?

- Eso tampoco es justo, sabes perfectamente que yo siempre confío en las personas- decía Lurlín.

- Eso solo te hace más indefensa. Además tu también me has jugado la jugarreta con las flores del chico, tenia que cobrármelo, y por otro lado acordamos intercedir solo en sus sentimientos, no en sus acciones, eso es algo que yo si habría hecho, pero no me lo esperaba de un ángel como tu.- gritaba Kaira.

- Yo no intercedí en sus acciones, solo le indique el camino hacia sus sentimientos, lo que hace es cosa suya.- se defendía el ángel.

- Bueno ya, nos veremos luego en el comedor. Adiós querida- dijo ácidamente el demonio.

(n/a: seguro esta historia les confunde un poco, ahora le explico)

FLASBACK***********************

De vez en cuando salía a pasear por el ambiente mortal, le gustaba ayudar a la gente de buen corazón.

 Le gustaba ver como cada uno de los seres humanos se las componían para hacer que sus vidas resultaran más agradables aunque algunas personas se empeñaran en hacerse la vida imposible y por descontado a los demás.

En uno de sus paseos, se encontró con un demonio que ella conocía muy bien, Kaira, uno de los peores. Ella, Kaira, se dedicaba a "pasear" también como ella, aunque con distintos motivos, estos eran, crear discordia siempre que le era posible, amargar el día a una persona y si dependiera de ella, toda la vida, por suerte eso no estaba a su alcance, ya que uno de los trabajos que ellos, los ángeles, tenían, era intentar que eso no sucediera, por lo que trabajaban sin descanso.

- Lurlín??, tu por aquí? Que agradable sorpresa!!!- gritaba el demonio desde la fachada del tejado de una de sus casas preferidas.

- Kaira, buenos días, como lo llevas?- pregunto amablemente el ángel.

- Muy bien, pero por lo que veo a ti no te ira tan bien, estas hecha un adefesio!!!-dijo Kaira.

- Eso es por que tu aborreces el blanco, pero que se le va a hacer.

- No, no es solo ese color- dijo despectivamente- es que vosotras, los ángeles, no os maquilláis, ni os preocupáis por vuestra apariencia?

- La apariencia no importa, lo importante es lo que tenemos en nuestro coraz...

- Ya ya!! Eso ya lo he oído, bueno, no me gusta ser cotilla (mentira!!!), pero, ¿qué haces tu aquí?.

- Me gusta este lugar, Inglaterra es muy bonita, hay mucha paz, en estos barrios.

- A si? Pues yo vengo a trabajar asi que no me molestes y vete.

- En que estas trabajando- pregunto Lurlín

- Yo creía que los ángeles no eran curiosos- dijo sorprendida el demonio.

- No lo somos. Pero si tenemos la oportunidad de informarnos lo hacemos. 

- Si, eso es lo que dicen todos...

- Bueno- dijo Lurlín- me lo vas a decir??

- Mmm.... no, jeje

- En cuanto lo hagas sabes que me lo comunicaran para intentar deshacerlo, asi que, ¿qué más te da?

Continuaron con ese tira y afloja hasta que en un momento determinado, a Kaira se le ilumino la bombilla,(como se suele decir) negra por supuesto.

- que tal si jugamos???- corto en seco Kaira.

- Que tipo de juego??- pregunto "curiosa" Lurlín.

- Eso es curiosidad?- 

- No, no!! Por supuesto que no, solo es información...

- Bueno, yo te digo mis planes si juegas.

- Mmm...primero dime de que juego se trata.- añadió precavida Lurlín.

- Uuuyy!!! Que aburrida, por que os tomáis tantas precauciones, asi la vida no es divertida- grito exasperada Kaira.

- Es que ni tu ni yo estamos vivas.

- Es una forma de hablar...

- Pues habla mejor la próxima vez y ya.

- Esta bien. 

La chica que vive en esta casa, es una alumna de Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería, pues bien, es una sabelotodo que solo tiene dos amigos, a veces gracias a mi, que encima le creen algunas veces demasiado responsable y poco divertida, asi que casi siempre esta sola...

- pobre chica...

- ay!! Me dejas terminar?????????

- Sip.

- Bueno, continuo, acaba de cumplir 17 años, y el verano le ha resultado muy, muy favorable y es muy guapa, pero le gusta su mejor amigo ese Potter. Pues bien, creo que al chico también le interesa, y yo pienso hacer lo imposible para que no se reúna otra de esas parejas enamoradas de esas que a ti te gustan tanto y que yo odio.

- De acuerdo, y el juego?

- Pues yo haré lo imposible para que no acaben asi y tu harás lo tuyo para que si lo hagan.

- Mmm... de acuerdo, pero empezaremos en cuanto se junten, ni antes ni después...

- ¿por que?

- Por que si ellos están juntos será un mayor reto para ti, o crees que no serás capaz de separarlos??- pregunto inteligentemente con la ventaja de que ellos ya estarían juntos.

- Claro que puedo, y más que tu!!!- contesto indignada Kaira.

- Vale!! Trato hecho!!.

Cuando sus manos se juntaron un trueno estremeció la tierra, el pacto había sido firmado.

 El bien y el mal jugaban.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK********************

Hermione con el impacto que le había causado el "encontronazo" con el Slytherin, se le olvido su anterior nerviosismo, debido a las flores de Harry, pero en cuanto entro al comedor y vio en su rostro esa sensación de duda, nerviosismo, ansia, los recuerdos se le agolparan en la mente, las flores, la carta, Malfoy, su beso, susurrándole al oído...

Sus emociones, antes claras como el agua ahora se enturbiaban y sus ideas se enredaban como una enorme enredadera (válgame la redundancia).

Un demonio había hecho bien su trabajo.

Pero un ángel estaba alerta.


	5. alma gemela

Capitulo 5

Se acercaba cada vez más...

Su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, le subía por el pecho y se le instalo en la garganta.

"¿qué le digo?, no debería haber mandado la nota... y ahora ¿qué le digo?"

Harry no sabia como reaccionar, Hermione se acercaba cada vez más a la mesa de Gryffindor, el le había puesto en la nota que se verían abajo, pero no se había parado a pensar, en lo difícil que seria decirle algo ahora.

- ¡buenos días!- dijo Ron ajeno al nerviosismo de su amigo.

- ¡Hola!- contesto Hermione intentando ocultar sus nervios.

Comenzó a desayunar, hablando de cosas sin importancia y superficiales, no sabia como enfrentarse a el ahora, antes lo tenia muy claro, pero después de lo ocurrido...

Sin embargo, tenia que hablar con el, como mínimo le debería de agradecer el detalle de las flores...

- Harry- dijo repentinamente Hermione, haciendo que a Harry se le cayera el tenedor.

- ¿Q..que?- contesto Harry, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por siquiera respirar.

- Puedo hablar contigo??- dijo muy nerviosa

- ¿De que?- dijo Ron, introduciéndose en la pequeña conversación.

- No, de nada, es que... bueno da igual ya os cuento luego...- se disculpo Hermione, reprendiéndose a si misma por no haberse percatado de la presencia de Ron. 

- ¡¡¡Nos toca pociones!!!,¡¡¡ venga, venga!!!,¡¡¡ que llegamos tarde!!!- grito Ron.

Tras salir despedidos a la sala común y recoger los útiles de pociones corrieron hacia las mazmorras...

Allí ya se encontraban distintos grupos de alumnos, esperando entrar a la mazmorra, entre ellos, para desgracia del trío, y más de Hermione, se encontraban las serpientes, y Malfoy.

- vaya, vaya... el cabeza rajada, la comadreja, y ... el sssol- dijo Malfoy, satisfecho de contemplar la reacción que había causado esa palabra a Hermione.

Sin contemplación ninguna Hermione fue derechita a Malfoy, y agarrandolo de la pechera (o el cuello de la camisa), lo arrastro unos metros alejados del grupo, tras la atónita mirada de los Gryffindor y de los Slytherin.

- pero... pero...  A TI QUE NARICES TE PASA???- exploto Hermione

- ¿no te gusta que te llame asi?- dijo Draco relamiéndose de gusto al ver como se  enfurecía la muchacha.

- ¡¡NO!! ¡¡¿PERO TU QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?!!- grito Hermione, demasiado fuerte.

- Señorita Granger. Haga el favor de no gritar a mis alumnos y comportarse como dios manda, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su falta de comportamiento. – dijo tranquilamente Snape.- y ahora a clase.

Hermione, roja como un tomate se dirigió a sentarse en la ultima fila de la clase, para no tener que verle la cara a Malfoy.

"pero este tío que se cree?, será imbecil? Cómo puede llamarme asi?, como diga algo más le mato..."

Tras apaciguar un poco sus instintos asesinos, Hermione retomo de nuevo la clase de pociones que se hizo más larga y pesada de lo normal.

Después de la clase de pociones, a Harry y Ron les tocaba adivinación, y Hermione se fue a aritmancia. 

Harry y Ron, fueron hacia el aula de adivinación comentando lo que había hecho Hermione antes de entrar a pociones.

- pero tu la has visto??? Y el se ha dejado!!!! Cómo puede cogerle asi???? A Hermione le pasa algo...- dijo Ron

- yo también lo creo...- dijo Harry- pero lo que no se es por que Hermione a reaccionado asi, si el no le ha insultado a ella...es más le ha llamado sol!!!- grito furioso Harry.

- Es verdad. luego hablamos con ella...

Diez minutos más tarde Harry se encontraba en la sofocante aula de adivinación.

Buenos días, mis queridos alumnos, hoy seguiremos con la bola de cristal, pero será diferente...- comenzó la profesora- estas bolas de cristal no nos muestran nuestro futuro, nos muestran a nuestra alma gemela, claro que eso es dificilísimo de ver, ya que no se usa el ojo interior, se utiliza el corazón- prosiguió Trelawney, ante la mirada atenta de Lavender y Parvati- y muy poca gente es capaz de abrir el corazón hasta el punto en el que el nos deje ver nuestra otra mitad, asi que hoy no necesitaremos mucho los libros, si no entendéis lo que veis, me avisáis...

al momento todos se pusieron a ver la bola de cristal, que en la mayoría, sino en la totalidad de los casos, se mostraba tan blanca como la leche...

- ah!! Profesora- grito entusiasmada Lavender- no entiendo esa luz roja...

- esto es una chorrada- susurro Ron- yo no veo nada...

- veamos...- se acerco la profesora- a ver Harry quien es la chica afortunada...

"no...no... vete, vete!!!".

Pero no se fue, la profesora se sentó a su lado y comenzó a mirar la bola sin importarle los continuos bostezos y bufidos de Harry...

- pero chico!!! Esto esta más claro que el agua!!!- grito entusiasmada Trelawney.

Como siempre ocurría en esa clase, al momento de decir eso la profesora, quince pares de ojos se le aposentaron a Harry en la nuca...

- esta chica tiene mucha fuerza...mmm- asintió la profesora- tienes suerte, esta chica es una joya!!, lamento no poder decirte su nombre, tsk, tsk, solo puedo decirte sus cualidades, mmm...alegre, jovial,..mm... tempestuosa!! Vaya , vaya...- prosiguió Trelawney- responsable... y ese aura dorada... debe ser muy fogosa, ardient... bueno ya vale!! Sigue tu- dijo la profesora algo azorada por las cualidades tan... de la chica.

- Wau tío!!! Que pieza!!!- dijo Seamus al salir de la clase.

- Me la presentaras, no?- dijo Ron.

Cuando caminaban hacia la sala común para descansar un rato hasta la hora de comer, vio a Hermione hablando con un Hufflepuff  al que Harry no conocía de nada. No le gustaba ese chico, le miraba raro, estaba coqueteando con Hermione!!!

"ah no!!! Eso si que no!!!" pensó Harry.

Y se fue derechito a Hermione para quitárselo de encima...

- Hermione- dijo Harry- puedo hablar contigo??

- Eh..si...claro, luego seguiremos hablando, Tomas, hasta luego.

- Adiós Hermione, y piensa en lo que te he dicho!!!

- Que te ha dicho??- pregunto Harry

Al preguntarle eso, Hermione iba a decirle a Harry que eso no era asunto suyo, pero al ver la cara, ¿celosa?, de Harry...

- me ha invitado a ir a las tres escobas cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade.

- Y t-tu, que le has dicho?- pregunto Harry nervioso.

- Que me lo pensaría

- Ah- respondió Harry algo más tranquilo.

- Bueno de que querías hablar?

"Uff... esta bien... ya es hora"

- esto... ehm... m-me preguntaba si te habían gustado las flores- dijo Harry muy avergonzado.

Hermione se quedo de piedra.

- eh... oh si... muy bonito detalle- dijo roja como un tomate.

- Ah, me alegro.

- Bueno, vamos a comer...

- Hermione, yo t-te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Harry

"ay!! Dios mío"

- c-claro-contesto la chica

- ¿qué te ha pasado antes con Malfoy?

- Eh? Ah- suspiro Hermione, en parte aliviada y por otro lado, ¿decepcionada?- no nada, es que...

"¿se lo cuento?, seguro que el no dirá nada...el no es como Ron..."

- umh... de acuerdo, te lo contare, este verano, me fui a casa de un amigo de mis padres que era fotógrafo, y... me hizo una foto...- dijo Hermione, examinando la cara de su amigo, para ver su reacción- y...y la publicaron en una revista, con un articulo... y bueno, yo esperaba que nadie supiera  que era yo la de la foto, porque me da demasiada vergüenza y... Malfoy pues... lo sabe.

- Ah...y como sabes que el lo sabe?

- Bueno...por que me ha llamado sol.

- Si ya, eso ya lo he oído- dijo Harry apretando la mandíbula, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Hermione.

- Es que el articulo se llama los ojos del sol y claro...ay Harry tu no se lo vas a decir a nadie, ¿verdad?- explico Hermione.

- No, si tu no quieres no. 

- Pero tampoco se lo digas a Ron... seguro que se reiría demasiado....

- Vale, pero con una condición... yo tengo que ver la foto...es un buen trato no?

- Entonces, no te enfadas, ni te ríes, ni nada?

- Yo? Por que?, ¿de que es la foto?

- Ya la veras, espera, la tengo en mi habitación, ahora la bajo.

Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala común, a esperar.

Cuando Hermione bajo con la revista en las manos, intentando ocultarla lo mejor posible se levanto.

-     Esta es- dijo Hermione enseñando la portada.

- sip, eres tu- concluyo Harry.

- ¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Hermione

- reconocería tus ojos estés donde estés.

- Ah si?- pregunto Hermione algo cohibida...

- Si, son muy bonitos, y el articulo?- añadió rápidamente al notare el calor en las mejillas.

- Dentro.

Conforme Harry iba leyendo el articulo, vio distintos aspectos y cualidades que se suponía poseía Hermione, y le sonaban de algo...

- ¿tempestuosa?- pregunto Harry, más a si mismo que a ella.

- Bah! De eso no hagas mucho caso...

- Bueno bajemos al comedor que si no no comemos. 

Tras volver a guardar la revista en la mochila se fueron a comer, donde un Ron desesperado y hambriento les esperaba.

Viendo la escena, estaba Kaira, viendo como los adolescentes se ponían rojos nada más verse.

"mmm...estos en dos días se juntan...¿¿¿qué tal un poco de fama???, seguro que luego el ya no la soporta, jeje"  

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

es horrible, horrible... pero no me venia la inspiración.

Prometo que el próximo capitulo estará más interesante...

Besos

-.-  myka -.-


	6. expertos

Siento la tardanza. Este capi es un poco más corto, aunque espero que les entretenga un poco más que el anterior.

Please, manden Reviews.

Gracias.

Capitulo 6

Al entrar en el comedor, se sentaron junto a Ron y Ginny.

Después de comer y de los maravillosos postres, se iban levantando para ir a recoger las cosas para las clases, cuando Dumbledore se levanto.

- Atención por favor!!! Sentaos. Tengo que anunciarles que se suspenden las clases de esta tarde, - dijo Dumbledore parando debido a los murmullos (o gritos), de entusiasmo entre la mayoría de los alumnos.- bueno, bueno, esto es debido a que de un momento a otro llegaran los expertos en las materias que se impartirán en los talleres.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor. Cuatro personas, dos mujeres y dos hombres se acercaron a la mesa alta y tras decirles una palabra a Dumbledore este siguió hablando.

- Bueno. En primer lugar es un honor para mí presentaros a los expertos en los taller...

De repente un grito de emoción ahogó las palabras del director.

- HEGMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOLA!!!!- sonrió uno de los hombres saludando efusivamente con la mano hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a uno de los hombres que estaban junto a Dumbledore, que atónito vio como ese hombre daba un saltito de emoción y miraba a cierta Gryffindor que también miraba a este atónita.

- OH!! Dios mío!!! Es él!!!- grito Parvati.

- No puede ser!!! Es ÉL!!!-  le acompaño Lavender.

Tras esto un montón de " OH dios mío!!! Es él!!!" inundaron el comedor.

La Gryffindor se quedo pasmada. No solo debido a que uno de los expertos la conociera sino por el hecho de que acababa de reconocer al hombre.

La profesora McGonagall se aclaro ruidosamente la garganta como signo de que "eso" estaba fuera de lugar.

El hombre dándose cuenta se calló, débilmente sonrojado y evidentemente emocionado.

- Como les decía, les presento a los expertos en pintura, cerámica, teatro y fotografía, en ese orden: la Srta. Dawson les orientara en el taller de pintura- dijo Dumbledore, seguido de aplausos a la conocida pintora,- el Sr. Henderson ceramista,- continuo Dumbledore tras unos aplausos corteses,- la actriz  Christine Tomson,- unos intensos aplausos sonrojaron a la famosa y bella actriz y algún silbido masculino,- y el Sr. Alec Hanson, que modelara alguna de sus clases de fotografía.

Un estallido de aplausos y risitas nerviosas (sobretodo gracias al sector femenino) inundaron el gran comedor hacia el conocido fotógrafo en el mundo mágico (y muggle.)

Las chicas dirigían miradas insinuantes al joven fotógrafo y los chicos por fin le preguntarían si conocía a tantas modelos y si se las podía presentar...

Mientras tanto, entre tanto alboroto, Hermione Granger, tras aplaudir débilmente, se sentó o más bien iba desapareciendo de su asiento intentando ocultarse de las intrigantes miradas de las féminas de Hogwarts.

- Bien, bien- prosiguió Dumbledore – ahora que ya nos conocemos todos, y como ya les he dicho, utilizaremos las horas lectivas de esta tarde para que todas sus preguntas queden aclaradas por los "profesores" de los talleres aquí presentes.  Se puede formular cualquier pregunta independientemente del taller al que asistiréis.

Dicho esto, alguna mano se levanto tímidamente, era de una chica de Hufflepuff, de sexto año.

- Sí?, Señorita Steel – dijo Dumbledore.

- Si, em, yo quería preguntarle a la Srta. Tomson si es verdad que actuara con Jack Wrigth.

- En efecto, Srta. Steel empezare a rodar dentro de tres meses.

Tras destensarse un poco el ambiente, otra mano se levanto.

- Si? Srta. Brown?- dijo Dumbledore.

- Yo eh quería preguntarle al Sr. Hanson sobre su ultima obra...- comenzó Lavender.

- Oh!!Los ojos del sol, ¡¡ a qué es impresionante!!- le corto Alec.

- Si!! Yo quería preguntarle como es posible que obtuviera ese brillo, y ese resplandor y magnetismo. 

- Ah no se?? Pgegúntele a ella!!!- dijo moviendo la mano en dirección a Hermione, que pego un salto en su asiento.

- Y... ¿por qué?- pregunto Lavender tímidamente.

- Anda!!!- dijo Alec como indignado- ¡¡Pogque son sus ojos!!- dijo exagerando sus gestos.

En ese momento todos los que ya habían contemplado la obra (que no eran pocos) giraron rápidamente la cabeza en dirección a la Gryffindor, y los que no la habían visto también dirigieron hacia ella sus miradas, incrédulos, "¿cómo es posible que ella  sea modelo de Alec Hanson?" se preguntaba la mayoría.

- UPS!!! Hegmione lo lamento... se me escapo...- dijo a modo de disculpa Alec y con eso si alguien tenia alguna duda de a quien se había referido anteriormente, esta se había disipado.

- No...no...pasa nada Alec- dijo Hermione, por decir algo.

Entonces el hombre, se fue derechito a Hermione y se puso a hablar con ella, casi en modo confidencial, claro que era imposible, debido al silencio tan inusitado en el salon y la voz algo chillona del fotógrafo.

- pegdona, pego es que no me acogdaba de que no quegias...- comenzó a disculparse el Sr. Hanson, pero dándose cuenta de...- ¡OYE! ¡¿pog que no me habías dicho que egas bguja?!

- Eh...esto...yo no sabia que eras un mago...eh...por eso no lo dije- contesto Hermione, bajando cada vez su tono de voz.

- Bueno, luego quiego hablag contigo en pgivado vale???- dijo Alec, que al contrario de Hermione no se preocupaba de bajar la voz.

- Bu-bueno.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

siento mucho otra vez lo que he tardado, pero es que estoy algo ocupada estos días...

ya se que es muy corto pero espero que de todas formas hayan disfrutado leyéndolo.

Muchas gracias por lo Reviews. De verdad emocionan mucho.

Besos

Myka.


	7. flashback

CAPITULO 7 : flashback

La gente la trataba de manera distinta, las chicas, algunas con admiración, otras con envidia, le saludaban por los pasillos; en cambio los chicos se le iban acercando más, para preguntarle cosas de los estudios... y alguno que otro le invitaba alas Tres Escobas... vamos, que se convirtió en una de las chicas más popular de Hogwarts.

Cuando caminaba hacia una clase, como mínimo cinco o seis chicos la rodeaban y la  acompañaban, que aunque lo negara, a ella le gustaba.

Nunca había llamado la atención de ningún tipo en la escuela muggle a la que asistía. "Escapaba" de los insultos de los demás chicos y chicas enfrascándose en la lectura y el estudio, y por este mismo hecho la insultaban.

Luego llego a Hogwarts, durante un tiempo en su primer curso, le parecía que su suerte no iba a cambiar, pero conoció a sus dos mejores amigos.

Ella seguía leyendo y estudiando como siempre pero con la diferencia de que ahora ya no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás porque sabia que dos personas, las dos mejores personas que ella había conocido, la querían tal y como era.

Con el pasar de los años, llego a sus 17 añitos y con ellos un cambio se produjo en su cuerpo, y los chicos empezaron a ir a la biblioteca... (entendéis, no?).

Esa sensación de ser conocida y "querida" le aumentaba su ego, cosa que no le pasaba muy a menudo.

- Esta noche, entonces, ¿me ayudas, no?- pregunto Justin, un Hufflepuff.

- Si puedo, si- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Bueno, hasta luego Hermione- gritaron todos.

- Adiós.

Ron y Harry se miraban, iban siempre detrás de Hermione, aunque más bien parecía que iban siempre detrás de una manifestación.

Ron no le encontraba sentido a eso de la repentina popularidad de la chica, pero lo aceptaba, y Harry...

A Harry le hervía la sangre en las venas, se le agolpaba en la cara tras una mascara de indiferencia. Ya no parecía la misma, "ya no me hace ni caso" se decía lastimosamente Harry, "a lo mejor me hacia un poquito de caso por que soy conocido y ahora como ella también lo es... ¿se habrá olvidado de mí?". Harry había que su amiga no era asi, pero no podía evitar que todas esas ideas le rondaran por la cabeza.

Antes le era difícil acercarse a Hermione y expresarle sus sentimientos, ahora le seria imposible.

Llegaron a las mazmorras, Harry y Ron se sentaron uno a cada lado de Hermione, por petición de Harry, todavía no se fiaba de Malfoy, y Hermione... a decir verdad no es que le preocupara mucho, pero después del "vergonzoso incidente" del comedor y la charla con el Sr. Hanson...

********** FLASBACK ******************

- Mi quegida Hegmione, siento mucho habegte descubiegto, pego me emocione mucho al vegte allí y...

- No se preocupe, ahora ya da igual.- respondió Hermione.

- Bueno, y cuéntame, ¿cuándo supiste que egas bguja?

- A los 11 años, cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts...- continuo Hermione contándole cosas de sus años en Hogwarts y viceversa, ya que Alec había sido un también particular Gryffindor.

- Bueno Alec, espero de verdad que te den ese premio. Uy!!!, que tarde es ya!!!- miro su reloj, que marcaba las once y media de la noche- tengo que regresar a mi sala común...

- Oye hegmione! Ya que como tu decías, ya da igual que sepan que tu egas la chica de la fotoggafia...tu quegias, nose, que te hiciega alguna que otga foto?- dijo Alec- pog supuesto eso ya segia tgabajag paga mi y evidentemente gecibigias un dinegillo extga... ¿que?, ¿te integesa?- pregunto Alec.

- Lo pensare.

- OH! De acuegdo! hasta que nos veamos entonces!-

- ¿No se va a  quedar en Hogwarts?- pregunto Hermione

- ¿pog que piensas eso?

- Bueno...como esta en un despacho...-

- Ah! el pgofesog Dumbledoge me lo ha pgestado paga que venga cuando quiega.

- Mm, bueno hasta otra entonces- se despidió Hermione

- adiós  

al salir del despacho del Sr. Hanson, Hermione caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para que Filch o la Sra. Norris no se alarmaran.

Distraídamente iba pensando como se tomaría lo de la fotografía la gente...cuando...

- vaya, vaya Granger...ya no soy el único, eh?- dijo una voz fría a su espalda.

- Eh? Ah Malfoy, déjame – dijo aburrida Hermione

- Ahora que posiblemente serás la más "codiciada" de Hogwarts, deberíamos ser pareja no crees?

- ¿tienes fiebre Malfoy? Por que tu deliras!- dijo Hermione despectivamente- ¿qué pasa?¿tu única neurona ya se murió?- dijo esperando una respuesta desagradable del Slytherin, pero al contrario...

- jeje, no Granger tengo muchas de reemplazo.

- Huecas, no?

- Si sisi,- dijo Malfoy con un gesto de su mano- pero ahora deberías estar con el chico más popular, no crees?- dijo pasándose la mano por su pelo marfileño.

- Ok! Se lo diré a Harry, entonces. Buenas noches- dijo Hermione siguiendo su camino.

El Slytherin por un momento le corto el paso.

- nadie, repito, nadie, le ha hecho un desplante asi a un Malfoy y ha salido airoso!- dijo Malfoy muy enfadado.

- OH! Lo siento Malfoy, ¿te dolió?- pregunto Hermione con fingida preocupación, claro que sin éxito, y siguió caminando.

- No te pases Granger, lo podrías lamentar- dijo Malfoy  y desapareció por el oscuro pasillo

************** FIN FLASHBACK ****************

- ¡Página 524! Poción Veritaserum, YA!!- entro gritando el profesor Snape.

Cada uno cogió su libro, lo abrió por la pagina indicada y se fueron a por sus calderos, sin darse cuenta de que en la "receta" había sido añadido un ingrediente más, ¿por arte de magia?¿O seria de más arriba?

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Siento el retraso.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Qué hago con Draco y Hermione?¿Los lío? Vosotros decidís.

Por fa mandadme Reviews. No me es fácil escribir una historia si no se si gusta a alguien...

Besos -.- Myka -.- 


	8. Amorem Testari

CAPITULO nº 8 

" AMOREM TESTARI"

Cada uno cogió su libro, lo abrió por la pagina indicada y se fueron a por sus calderos, sin darse cuenta de que en la "receta" había sido añadido un ingrediente más,¿por arte de magia?¿o seria de más arriba?

Lurlín satisfecha de su trabajo, como si de un pistolero se tratase, se soplo el dedo y sonriendo, desapareció.

Tras estarlos últimos 40 minutos haciendo la poción, el profesor Snape, eligió a tres alumnos para que la ingiriesen.

- Potter, Granger, Malfoy, ustedes probaran la poción.

Era bien sabido por el profesor, que estos tres individuos eran buenos en pociones (aunque que se incluyera a Potter), o al menos los únicos que podrían haber hecho la poción medianamente bien, y dados los efectos de la poción, no quería arriesgarse y decidió, (muy a su pesar) a los tres mejores.

Draco Malfoy bebió de su poción sin ni siquiera pensárselo, su orgullo no le permitía dudar de sus propias dotes, y mucho menos delante de Potter y Granger.

Sin embargo Harry y Hermione un tanto preocupados se la tomaron reticentes, (pidiendo a gritos mudos que su poción estuviera bien hecha), esperando el pequeño mareo que producía el efecto de dicha poción. (N/a: usen la imaginación, ok?).

Pero el mareo no llegaba, en cambio notaron que hacia mucho calor, la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentaba ligeramente.

Hermione miro a Harry, "¡qué guapo!" pensó la chica "¡que ojazos y que boca...mmm!" se dijo mentalmente la muchacha mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

Por otro lado Harry fijo su mirada en el cuerpo de Hermione, se le antojaba perfecto, fue subiendo su mirada deteniéndose en sus ojos, esos ojos que le hacían vibrar, su nariz perfecta, los labios sensuales, que para colmo, ella mordía suavemente mirándole. Poco a poco se fueron acercando...

Malfoy estaba confundido, ¿qué pasaba?, ¿y el mareo de la poción?, de repente se sintió febril, algo andaba mal...su cabeza se giro hacia los otros dos para ver si les pasaba lo mismo, pero su mirada se clavo en la muchacha, "ahora ya no se le puede llamar asi" pensó Draco... "¡qué mujer!".

Su miraba perfilaba el cuerpo de la chica, que no se daba cuenta, ya que estaba muy ocupada rodeando a Harry con sus brazos... 

El profesor Snape no se daba cuenta de lo que en segundos estaba ocurriendo, ya que se dedicaba a reñir a Longbottom .

Los demás, miraban incrédulos la escena, sin saber si decírselo a Snape o callarse y ver en que terminaba la cosa.

Y como somos mu curiosos...

Harry se acerco lentamente a Hermione que le miraba directamente a los ojos, y se fundieron en un beso, un beso tierno, dulce, suave... y cuando la cosa se ponía más... ejem...(entendéis, no?), los separaron.

Hermione miro completamente furiosa e indignada a la persona que le había soltado de Harry, y este por su parte, le faltaban tres segundos para pegarle un puñetazo al imbécil de Malfoy.

- ¡suéltala! – grito Draco.

- Malfoy no me provoques,- amenazo Hermione- Harry...- suplico la chica, con la esperanza de que le dijera algo al Slytherin y pudieran seguir con lo suyo...(uyyy!! Que picarona...jeje)

Pero no hizo falta, Severus Snape, se acerco al trío y les pregunto:

- muy bien, ya se han tomado la poción?

- Si- contestaron los tres a la vez.

- Bien, ¿cómo se llaman?

- Pues como siempre- dijo Malfoy algo alterado.

En ese momento el profesor se dio cuenta de que algo había salido mal, ya que tendrían que contestar servilmente y sin ese estado de alteración.

Volviendo su vista hacia el libro, observo la "errata".

Supuso que la editorial se había confundido y habían cambiado la poción Veritaserum por la poción Amorem Testari , que poseía los mismos ingredientes, más un pelo de unicornio.

Busco el antídoto en su armario, y tras separara Harry y Hermione y gritar a Malfoy para que dejara de revolotear a su alrededor les dio la poción, y a los pocos segundos reaccionaron.

- tiren todo el contenido de la poción, pues no nos valdrá para nada.- seguidamente superviso que asi fuera.

- Perdone, ¿profesor?- levanto la mano Hermione- ¿puede decirnos en que fallamos?- pregunto temblorosa.

- Extraña y sorprendentemente, ustedes no fueron los que fallaron, el libro esta mal, se le añadió por error el pelo de unicornio a la poción, lo que la convierte en una especie de poción amorosa, la poción Amorem Testari.

- ¿En que consiste?- pregunto Draco.

- No suelo responder a preguntas de cuestiones amorosas, pero dado el caso...- comenzó Snape – si quien la toma esta cerca de la persona por la cual siente  cierta atracción o incluso amor, esta persona se ve  obligada  a demostrarlo. Si se la toma una pareja de personas y ambas lo sientes, se unirán. Esta poción era utilizada por las casamenteras para conocer a la persona ideal de su cliente y si este era correspondido.

- ¿y eso significa...?- pregunto Draco

- significa que si yo no me hubiera dado cuento, por lo que he visto, usted y el señor Potter estarían ahora mismo pegándose por la señorita Granger. Cosa que no entiendo...¿Srta. Granger, Sr. Potter, que ocurrió al tomaros la poción?- pregunto Snape (cotilla....).

los jóvenes no dijeron nada pues todavía se sentían algo avergonzados...

- se besaron hasta que Draco les separo- respondió Pansy.

- Muy bien, 10 puntos a Slytherin por su atención Srta. Parkinson.- dijo Snape, contento de dar puntos a su casa.

Se acercaba Halloween. En estos días se discutía en los pasillos, clases, salas y habitaciones si habría o no baile. 

Estos rumores se vieron confirmados en la cena. Dumbledore se levanto en medio de los postres y anuncio: 

- buenas noches, alumnos. Se acerca Halloween. Seguramente a principios de septiembre, los de séptimo se quedarían algo sorprendidos al leer la carta del colegio, ¿cierto?, cierto. Presumo que algunos de ustedes no tuvieron problemas para comprar un traje de gala muggle, y otros supongo que si. Esto en especial, va dirigido a los de ultimo curso, debido a que ustedes deberán trabajar con muggles alguna vez. Para que esto sea posible, es necesaria la aceptación entre todos. Algunos de nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados al trato con muggles y otros......no.

Para la aceptación, es imprescindible la comprensión, y comenzaremos utilizando su atuendo.

Los de cuarto curso en adelante, llevaran un disfraz, pero no es obligado, en este caso una túnica de gala.

Los de séptimo curso, si quieren, pueden retocar sus ropas mágicamente para que se asemejen a un disfraz, pero sin modificarlo del todo, ¿de acuerdo?.

Buenas noches. 

****/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*******

ya se que es algo corto y aburrido, pero de todas formas aquí esta el octavo capitulo.

Que lo disfruten.

Muchísimas gracias por los Reviews.

En cuanto a la pregunta del capitulo anterior. Debido a que no se ponen de acuerdo ya he previsto una solución.

Malfoy y Hermione puede que tengan un espacio, solos, pero han de comprender que este ff es Hr/H.

Siento de veras no poder cumplir los deseos de todos. De todas formas espero que les guste.

Reviews x fa!!!


	9. Por fin

CAPITULO Nº9 

"por fin"

Estos rumores se vieron confirmados en la cena. Dumbledore se levanto en medio de los postres y anuncio: 

- Buenas noches, alumnos. Se acerca Halloween. Seguramente a principios de septiembre, los de séptimo se quedarían algo sorprendidos al leer la carta del colegio, ¿cierto?, cierto. Presumo que algunos de ustedes no tuvieron problemas para comprar un traje de gala muggle, y otros supongo que si. Esto en especial, va dirigido a los de ultimo curso, debido a que ustedes deberán trabajar con muggles alguna vez. Para que esto sea posible, es necesaria la aceptación entre todos. Algunos de nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados al trato con muggles y otros......no.

Para la aceptación, es imprescindible la comprensión, y comenzaremos utilizando su atuendo.

Los de cuarto curso en adelante, llevaran un disfraz, pero no es obligado, en este caso una túnica de gala.

Los de séptimo curso, si quieren, pueden retocar sus ropas mágicamente para que se asemejen a un disfraz, pero sin modificarlo del todo, ¿de acuerdo?.

Buenas noches. 

Hermione se acordaba del día en que tuvo que ir a comprarse el vestido, y dado que no sabia para que lo tenia que usar, se compro dos, uno elegante y otro más informal.

Fue todo una odisea, su madre, acostumbrada como estaba a tener que comprarse ropa y trajes muy elegante, para las conferencias de dentistas y sus posteriores cenas de largo(de gala), se presto para ayudarla.

"Debería de haber ido sola" pensó Hermione recordando.

Fueron a una elegante tienda, donde se probo no menos de diez vestidos que a su madre le encantaban, pero a ella....no.(Creo que esto nos ha pasado a todas alguna vez).

Hasta que por fin, escondido entre dos trajes muy pomposos, un vestido, su vestido.

Todas las chicas de Hogwarts estaban pensando y repensando que chico les gustaría que les invitara.

Todas eran amables, dóciles y muy, muy presumidas cuando un chico, especialmente si era el que les gustaba, estaba cerca de ellas.

En la sala de las serpientes se cuchicheaba (como en las demás) acerca del baile que habría de celebrarse dentro de dos semanas...

- Ay Pansy! ¿Y tu que te has comprado?- dijo una Slytherin llamada Anne.

- Pues un vestido negro, yo lo encuentro rarísimo, pero la muggle me dijo que era lo que se llevaba ahora.

- Yo me he comprado una falda y una blusa verde- contesto Anne.

Bla, bla, bla, bla....

Algunos chicos intentaban mantener una conversación más seria, pero el "zumbido" que esas "moscas" hacían.

- Venga, Blaise... ¿a quien vas a invitar?- dijo Adam.

- Mmm...creo que a Anne. ¿Y tu Draco?...¿Draco?- le pregunto a Malfoy, que parecía estar en otro sitio.

- ...tendrá que aceptar...- decía Malfoy.

- ¿Que?¿Quien?

- No, nada- y se fue.

En otra sala, esta de color escarlata y dorado, otros dos chicos mantenían una conversación igual de seria...

- Ron...- comenzó Harry

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿A quien vas a invitar al baile?- dijo nervioso

- eh... creo que a Sheyla, ya sabes, la de sexto...

- ¿Eh? [Cara de pasmo (0)_(0)]...yo creía que invitarías a Hermione.

- Lo pensé, créeme. Pero me he dado cuenta de que solo creía estar enamorado de ella, más que nada era por que era la única chica de mi edad, quitando a Ginny, que esta conmigo. Pero me gusta mucho Sheyla, ¿y tu Harry?

Harry no podía creer en su suerte, el único "obstáculo", Ron, en este caso, ya no lo era.

- Harryyyy....¿estas ahí?...¿hoolaaaaa?- intentaba llamar la atención el pelirrojo.

- Me gustaría invitar a .....her..mione- dijo pausadamente para ver la reacción de su amigo.

- Ah...bien.- aunque no muy convencido. El tenia claro que ya no le gustaba como pareja, pero como dice el refrán, "donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan".  

La espera hacia el gran día se fue acortando, el baile se aproximaba y las personas que todavía no tenían pareja se ponían cada vez más nerviosas.

Harry decidió que ya era hora de pedírselo a Hermione, Ron ya se lo había pedido a Sheyla y ya le estaba hartando pues se pasaba todo el día:

- diselo,diselo,diselo,diselo,diselo...- y eso era desesperante. 

Al llegar la tarde en la sala común, Harry se acerco a Hermione y como quien no quiere la cosa, le pregunto:

- ¿que tal?¿que?¿ya tienes pareja para ir al baile?- 

- no...¿por que?- dijo Hermione nerviosa.

- Esto...pues por saberlo...¿quieres ir conmigo?- "por fin, ya lo he dicho" pensó.

- Bu-bueno- dijo Hermione con muchísima vergüenza.

- Gracias, ¿has cambiado tu traje?- dijo Harry cambiando de tema, intentando que ella no se diera cuenta de que se había ruborizado.

- Si, ¿y tu?

- Si, ¿cómo es el tuyo?-dijo él

- Ya lo veras.

Cuando fue la hora de dormir Harry entró en su habitación diciéndole a Ron:

- se lo he dicho!! Aunque me a costado un poco...

- eso les pasa hasta a los mejores- dijo Ron metiendose en la cama.- buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.- contesto Harry.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

ya se que es corto, pero he tenido que dejarlo ahí, lo siento.

Se agradecen Reviews.

Gracias por leer mi ff.

Saludos

-.- Myka -.-


	10. No entrare en tu juego

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer los Reviews que me habéis mandado. 

Besis

-.- Myka -.-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

CAPITULO Nº 10

"NO ENTRARE EN TU JUEGO"

- ¡¡corre Lavender!!- gritaba Parvati

- ¡no me metas prisa! Ay! ¡Que se me ha hecho un nudo en el pelooo!- respondió histérica Lavender.

- Ayy...- suspiro Hermione. "si ahora están asi por un baile, no me imagino el día de su boda, uff,¡que estrés! jeje" pensó Hermione.

- ¡Parvati! Déjame el pintalabios de sabor a fresa.

- Toma, dame la sombra de ojos con purpu.

(n/a: purpu= purpurina, es que asi queda más "cool" osease más pijo.)

Ya había llegado el momento, dentro de tres horas el baile daría comienzo.

Tras conseguir que Parvati y Lavender tuvieran cinco segundos para ayudarla, Hermione se hizo crecer el pelo con un encantamiento (si se acortan los dientes...), y luego mediante la poción alisadora se lo dejo lacio y brillante por debajo del pompis.(..ejem,ejem...).

            Se recogió el pelo en una coleta por la nuca, y a partir de ahí se hizo una trenza suave, entrelazando finos lazos dorados. Se coloco una especie de corona, que eran algunas cadenas de oro muy finas que se unían en la frente, o entrecejo, con un rubí.(si creen que Hermione es rica, será un rubí autentico, sino, uno de imitación, lo dejo a su elección.)

            Su traje muggle era granate, de tirantes muy finos, con una manga que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y se iban ensanchando conforme llegaban a las muñecas.

El vestido se le ajustaba perfectamente al torso, estrechándose en la cintura y caía deliberadamente como una cascada roja hasta los pies. Casi no tenia adornos, era elegante y sencillo, como su dueña.

            Mágicamente, le coloco un cinturón dorado en forma de V que le adornaba la cintura y también coloco bordados dorados, muy finos ellos, por el traje.

Se maquillo de forma muy natural y tras ponerse unos livianos zapatos, Hermione se convirtió en una princesa medieval. 

(n/a: si habéis visto Braveheart, imaginaos a la Princesa Isabelle (Sophie Marceau))

- ¡Dios mío!- exclamo Lavender

- Hermione, estas...preciosa- dijo muy asombrada Parvati.

- ¿Si?, ¿os gusta?

- Es evidente, pero los que se van a quedar bobos son ellos.

- Bueno, ya son las 8:30, chicas- dijo Lavender- ha llegado el momento.

"Pero por que tarda tanto", pensó Harry. "¿no se habrá arrepentido?"

Y en ese mismo momento, apareció una princesa, elegante, bellísima, llena de soberbia (en el buen sentido), resplandeciente, altiva, serena...

- ¿caballero me acompañáis a la sala de baile?- pregunto Hermione.

- Estas... uff...preciosa- dijo el "caballero"

- Gracias, jeje, tu también vas guapísimo, ¿tu sabias de que iba a ir vestida, no?

- Po-por que lo dices...- dijo Harry 

- Por que tu de caballero medieval y yo de princesa medieval...

- Mm... digamos, que investigue un poquito...

- Jajaja... bien hecho.- dijo Hermione riendo y derritiendo a Harry.

- Ahora gentil dama, ¿tendrá la bondad de rodear mi brazo para poder acudir a la fiesta que se celebra en su honor?- dijo Harry

- Jeje...por supuesto amable caballero, pero ¿a que se debe ese honor?- contesto Hermione siguiéndole el juego

- Se debe a que su delicada belleza, nos hará a todos postrarnos a sus pies...además Hermione, ¡tu eres la mejor!

Salieron de la sala común casi los últimos, y se dirigieron al gran comedor.

Conforme entraba la gente, la profesora McGonagall les iba anunciando.

- Ronald Weasley y Sheyla Mathews

- Richard Grey y Amanda Orish

- Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

De por si ya la gente les miraba, juntos o por separado, pero ahora eran la pareja de baile a la que todos, secretamente, querían ver, y allí estaban.

Los chicos vieron a una Hermione, inalcanzable, altiva, elegante, preciosa y perfecta.

Y las chicas miraban a Harry y vieron a un chico gentil, amable, caballeroso, guapísimo, y también inalcanzable.

Se sentaron en la mesa junto a Ron y Sheyla, que iban de una especie de piratas o bucaneros,(es que no es fácil convertir un traje muggle en cualquier cosa).

Tras la copiosa cena, y los postres, Dumbledore dio por comenzado el baile.

Muchas parejas corrieron a la pista de baile, para poder "abrazarse" más a su pareja.

Sheyla tras unos veinte minutos diciéndole al oído a Ron:

- baila,baila,baila,baila,baila- pagándole con su misma moneda consiguió sacarlo a bailar.

Harry también fue a bailar, y resulto que no era tan difícil, al bailar con Hermione, solo veía sus ojos, sus labios, y simplemente se dejaba llevar por la melodía de las notas. Asiendo a Hermione por la cintura y la otra mano entrelazada en la suya, bailaron.

Al poco rato esa postura fue más que incomoda y ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, dejándole a Harry libres las manos para dejarlas suavemente en la cintura de la chica.

- pues no bailas tan mal...- dijo Hermione

- eh? Ah! Pues al parecer no.

- ¡¡ahora cambiar de pareja!!,¡¡coged al que esta a vuestra espalda!!- grito Dumbledore.

Sonriendo por la idea, Harry y Hermione aceptaron y dándose la vuelta miraron a sus nuevas parejas.

"menos mal que es solo una canción, quiero seguir bailando con Hermione", pensaba Harry mientras bailaba con una chica de Hufflepuff, que parecía tremendamente encantada.

Sin embargo Hermione  no corrió con tanta suerte.

- yo no pienso bailar contigo- dijo Hermione a Malfoy

- venga Granger no me fastidies la noche, solo es una balada y ya.- dijo Malfoy cogiendo su cintura y su muñeca. 

- Pues que sea rápido!! Que se me va a caer la piel del asco!!

- El único que tiene derecho a asquearse y despotricar aquí, soy yo. Tu deberías de estar encantada.

- Pues no lo estoy...ah! ya ha terminado adiós.- dijo rápidamente volviéndose hacia donde estaba Harry buscándola con los ojos.

- ¿Que tal?,¿con quien te ha tocado?

- Mgrmf...con el señorito serpiente.- dijo con rintintin.

- Uff, menos mal que ya estas aquí.

- Si, ¿y a ti?

- No lo se...

- ¿Como que no lo sabes?- dijo extraña Hermione sin evitar sonreír.

- A mi me da igual, la única que me importa eres tu.- contesto lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza.

- ¿e- enserio?

- Mh mh- asintió con la cabeza.

Poco a poco se fueron acercándose más y más y sus labios se rozaron, suavemente, como pidiéndose permiso, al parecer, sus bocas aceptaron y se fundieron en un beso, tierno, sencillo, suave...que se fue tornando en un beso algo más apasionado, y tempestuoso, y...ardiente...

Se separaron y se fueron a dar un paseito por los jardines de Hogwarts, estaban bajo un árbol, hablando, los dos como tomates, sin poder decir nada más que tonterías y nimiedades.

- ¿tienes sed?- pregunto Harry

- pues la verdad es que si.

- Ahora vengo, no, no, tu quédate aquí.- insistió Harry- ya mismito vuelvo.

- Ok

Vio alejarse a Harry.

"¡¡me ha besado!! ,¡¡Y yo a él!!"

Contenta con ese pensamiento tarareo la canción que se oía cuando ambos se fundieron en su primer beso...

Oyendo la hierba crujir bajo los pasos de alguien se dio la vuelta, pero no estaba Harry, había un chico igual de guapo pero...no tan bueno.

- te esperaba-

- ¿perdona?, vete de aquí, estoy esperando a Harry...

- venga, Hermione...he preparado una noche de amor- dijo Malfoy con picardía.

- Pues que la disfrutes- dijo Hermione

- No te hagas la tonta, Hermione, has mandado las señales adecuadas y yo conozco las reglas... se que me deseas...

- No pienso entrar en tu juego Malfoy- dijo asombrada Hermione.- ¡aparta!- le empujo para seguir su camino hacia el castillo.

Malfoy le agarro las muñecas y la acorralo en el árbol, haciendo que Hermione volviera a tener esa sensación de miedo que tuvo a principio de curso.

- no has querido jugar a las buenas, ahora jugaras por las malas.

Y dicho esto, Draco le dio un beso en los labios, un beso brusco, hiriente, lacerante.

Intentando zafarse de el, Hermione le mordió el labio, y el le dio una bofetada en toda la cara...

- te dije que no te pasases Granger, o lo lamentarías- dijo Draco quitándose la poca sangre que tenia de los labios. 

Cogiendo a Hermione, que estaba paralizada, le arranco una de las mangas del vestido y cuando comenzó a rasgarle la parte de arriba (del torso), Hermione le propino una patada en sus partes, y dejándole, doblado sobre si mismo por el dolor, ella corrió intentando llegar a las puertas del castillo.

En su camino choco con alguien y sus ojos dorados inundados de lagrimas, se cerraron de alivio dejando a estas surcar su rostro.

Era un ángel ...

Su ángel ...

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/******

¿qué tal?¿os ha gustado?

Ya se que es lo típico, pero es tan intenso y...

No me pude resistir a poner algo asi...

Y hablando de ángeles, cada vez me gustan menos los ángeles del ff, no creo que ponga mucho más de ellas, aunque vosotros decidís...

Contestarme, ok?

Se agradecen Reviews


	11. En el despacho

CAPITULO N º11

" EN EL DESPACHO"

gracias por leer el fic.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*****

IMPORTANTE:  hola, quiero deciros que es importante que me digáis vuestras opiniones acerca del fic, ya que lo escribo siguiendo vuestras opiniones y dirijo el fic según vuestras preferencias.

*

*

*

*****

En su camino choco con alguien y sus ojos dorados inundados de lagrimas, se cerraron de alivio dejando a estas surcar su rostro.

Era un ángel ...

Su ángel ...

////////////////////////

Harry caminó hacia la barra que había al final del comedor, para llevarse dos cervezas de mantequilla cuando...

- ¿dónde estabas?¿¡te llevo buscando una hora!? 

- No exageres, Ron. Acabo de salir con Hermione a dar una vuelta por el jardín...

- ¿y..?- pregunto Ron apremiándole.

- ¿y que?

- Le has dicho algo ya, no? 

- Algo como que?- dijo Harry haciéndose el tonto

- Venga, tío, que os he visto pegándoos el lote bailando...

- Eh...no puedo decirle nada, me da demasiada vergüenza... se me traba la lengua, se me seca la garganta, me parece que estoy enfermo...- dijo poniendo cara afectada.

- No, estas enamorado.

- Bu-bueno... ¿y tu que tal con Sheyla?

- Ah, muy bien, es guapa, simpática, alegre...

- Ok,ok, yo me marcho que Hermione me esta esperando.

- Vale, pero no tardéis mucho que esta a punto de terminar el baile.

- Siii, adiós.

 Salió medio a escondidas ya que a esa hora ya estaban pidiendo que fueran todos al gran comedor para la ultima canción, y seguro que los profesores ya no le dejarían salir, ni cinco minutos.

"si que debería decirle algo...a ver, mmm... Hermione, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? Si eso esta muy bien, típico, pero bien...". Pensó Harry.

Con los nervios a flor de piel y las dos botellas, una en cada mano se acercaba al árbol donde estaba Hermione, cuando vio correr a una chica en su dirección... se parece a ...

Soltando las botellas se puso en medio del camino de la muchacha tropezando con ella, cuando ella levanto la cara...

- Harry...- susurro Hermione 

- Hermione, ¿qué te han hecho?...¿Hermione?

Ya no aguantaba más su propio peso, la angustia y el miedo se le habían aposentado en el pecho y le oprimía, le impedía casi respirar, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón latía furiosamente, pero cuando noto que unos brazos la sujetaban por los hombros, levanto la vista, y cuando vio a Harry se abandono al alivio, cayendo pesadamente, inconsciente.

Harry la dejo en el suelo, intentando reanimarla, le daba suaves golpecitos en la cara, en la mejilla derecha, debido a que la otra la tenia hinchada y colorada.

Observo un pequeño rastro de sangre en los labios de la joven, que limpio con el dedo y dio gracias por que la herida no fuera de ella.

Levanto la vista y vio como el rubio Slytherin se tapaba el labio con una tela, la manga de Hermione.

La rabia y la frustración le llenaban el alma, muchas veces en su vida se había sentido impotente ante los sucesos que habían acontecido. Este no iba a ser uno de ellos.

Sin otro sentimiento que el de un odio desatado se fue derechito al Slytherin. Se le acercaba cada vez más y en cuanto el chico giro la cabeza en su dirección... ¡PUM!.

Se escucho el ruido de un soberano puñetazo, que probablemente le rompería (o le haría mucho daño) el pómulo al señorito serpiente.

- ¡SERAS CABRON, HIJO DE...!- dijo Harry fuera de sus casillas.

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, se enzarzaron en una pelea en la que patadas y  puños iban y venían con una rapidez asombrosa.

***************

Cuando el baile dio a su fin, los alumnos iban camino hacia su sala común y los profesores se aseguraban de que asi fuera.

Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall fueron a la puerta principal del castillo para avisar a los alumnos que podrían estar en el jardín (que siempre había alguno), de que deberían de irse a sus salas de inmediato.

Lo que vieron les asombro, dos jóvenes arreglaban sus diferencias a golpes, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue que había una joven tendida en el suelo con, al parecer, el vestido roto.

Mientras la profesora iba a averiguar el estado de la joven, el profesor intentaría solucionar la disputa.

-¡BASTA YA!

Ambos jóvenes pararon de pelear viendo a un muy enfadado Snape.

Poniéndose en medio de ambos alumnos, si se asombro o no al conocerlos, no lo demostró. Los jóvenes presentaban un estado deplorable, ambos heridos, con la nariz rota y múltiples contusiones.

Aunque su sola presencia hacia el mismo efecto, y conociendo el expediente de ambos y su "afecto" mutuo, inmovilizo a ambos y los condujo hacia donde estaba la profesora con en "Mobilicorpus".

//////////////

Mientras, Minerva McGonagall se acercaba corriendo hacia la chica tendida en el suelo, dio un gritito al reconocerla.

- ah! Dios mío!! Srta.Granger! – dijo la profesora- "Enérvate".

Mediante el hechizo Hermione recobro la consciencia y al ver allí a su querida profesora, intento esbozar una sonrisa que la tranquilizara, pero en lugar de eso los ojos le escocieron, dando señales del inminente llanto.

Camino hacia la enfermería Hermione seguía envuelta en sollozos, y para la sorpresa de los presentes, entre los brazos de la profesora McGonagall.

Colocaron a Harry y Draco lo más lejos posible, impidiendo asi cualquier mirada o gesto que pudiera otra vez desencadenar otra pelea.(cosa poco probable estando allí el profesor Snape.)

En unos minutos llego el director pidiendo explicaciones a los profesores, y tras escuchar lo que habían visto, lo poco que habían observado, fue a preguntar a los demás.

- por favor Srta. Granger, ¿podría decirme que es lo que paso?- pregunto dulcemente el director.

- Pues...pues...lo siento profesor pero ¿podría decírselo sin que este él?- dijo Hermione algo nerviosa señalando a Malfoy.

- Por supuesto. Acompáñenme a mi despacho, Sra. Pomfrey vigílelo- dijo Dumbledore- y ... dele una poción para dormir- le susurro oliéndose ya lo que había pasado.

- Pero señor director, no veo la necesidad...

- Hágalo- le ordeno a la enfermera en un susurro

- Si señor.

- Los demás, acompáñenme.

Harry caminaba al lado de Hermione preguntándole con los ojos, lo que el también se imaginaba que había sucedido, pidiendo al cielo que Hermione lo desmintiera.

Pero Hermione no le miraba.

- de acuerdo, Srta. Por favor...- le insto el director.

- Ve-vera, profesor, Harry y yo, estábamos dando un paseo y nos entro,... nos entro sed- comenzó Hermione muy nerviosa- y Harry entro a por bebida y ... y yo me quede esperándole, pe-pero llego...

No podía, creía que si podría, pero le era muy difícil, recordar y aun más expresar el modo brusco en que le hablo, la beso... sintió un escalofrió en la espalda.

- ¿Srta. Granger?¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto McGonagall.

- ¿Hermione? – susurro Harry- ¿quieres que espere fuera?- dijo. El quería escucharlo que le había pasado, pero si el era el obstáculo que le impedía contarlo...

- no, Harry, es que yo... me resulta muy difícil, profesor

- me lo imaginaba, podemos utilizar, si lo desea, Veritaserum , las palabras  saldrán más fácilmente, aunque yo no digo que sea menos doloroso para usted...

- si, de acuerdo, no quiero que esto quede asi...- interrumpió Hermione.

- Severus, ¿la traes?

- En seguida...- dijo Snape dándose la vuelta y caminando a paso veloz hacia su despacho.

Harry tomo disimuladamente la mano a Hermione, para darle apoyo, gesto que ella agradeció.

Al cabo de un par de minutos el profesor Snape llego con la poción.

- Srta. Granger, Hermione – dijo el director, mostrándole una confianza que haría más fácil a Hermione contar lo sucedido. – solo serán necesarias dos gotas...  

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

espero que os guste.

Besitos

-.- Myka -.-

Reviews por fiiii


	12. no es posible

Capitulo 12

"NO ES POSIBLE"

Tomando el cuentagotas que el profesor le daba, Hermione tomo la poción sintiéndose levemente mareada, pero aun asi era consciente de todo lo que a su alrededor ocurría.

- de acuerdo, ¿podrías contarme exactamente que fue lo que paso en el jardín cuando el Sr. Potter la dejo?

- Si, Draco Malfoy apareció diciéndome...

Hermione notaba que las palabras fluían más fácilmente de lo que imaginaba, pero le dolía escucharse asimisma, le daba vergüenza, etc.

El director mantuvo la cara impávida, no mostró emoción alguna, aunque sus ojos eran distintos, en ellos se podían ver la indignación, el enfado, la impotencia...

Sin embargo, la profesora McGonagall al parecer no era partidaria de ocultar sus emociones, ya que miraba a su alumna con los ojos llorosos y una mano tapándole delicadamente la boca.

El profesor Snape, al parecer, si que tenia algo de "humano", ya que miraba a la alumna con cierta expectación, aunque también enfado, debido a que su alumno predilecto era un ...bastardo. No le tenia aprecio a Granger, es más generalmente le exasperaba, pero le indigno la forma en la que la habían tratado.

Harry se revolvía en su asiento, sin saber que hacer, si abrazar a Hermione o saltar y volver a la enfermería y ponerle las cosas claras al Slytherin antes de matarlo.

- ... y fue cuando encontré a Harry y me desmayé

- gracias Srta. Granger, en unos minutos se le pasara el efecto.

- Mhmh- asintió Hermione.

- Harry ¿qué paso después?- pregunto Dumbledore

- Pues...la deje en el suelo y ...le pegue.

- ¿o sea que empezó usted?

- Severus...- dijo Dumbledore en tono de advertencia

- ¡Que! ¡¡HA INTENTADO VIOLARLA!!- GRITO Harry levantándose de su asiento.

- Harry, por favor cálmate- dijo Dumbledore- Severus, eso esta fuera de lugar en este momento.

- Que me calme...- susurro Harry- cuando ese *censurado* ^^ salga del colegio podré estar tranquilo

- Suponía que se lo tomaría asi, Sr. Potter, - dijo Dumbledore- esto no lo comprenderá pero... no puedo expulsar al Sr. Malfoy.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/

*/*/*

*/

- ¡QUE!

Esta vez fue Hermione la que salto de su asiento.

Había estado muy callada después de contar lo sucedido, pero al escuchar al director  no se lo podía creer.

- ¡Cómo que no lo van a expulsar!- dijo Hermione con voz fuerte aunque ya sin gritar

- ¡Profesor tiene que expulsarlo!- se le añadió Harry

- Albus,- dijo la profesora McGonagall- cualquier agresión dentro del colegio es grave y esta situación todavía más, ¿crees que sea prudente?

- Entiendo como se sienten- empezó Dumbledore- pero en este caso, siendo quien es el causante, no puedo expulsarlo.

- Pero...¿porque?- pregunto Hermione.

- El señor Draco Malfoy, como sabrán, es hijo de Lucius Malfoy, me han informado que se esta moviendo mucho en el lado oscuro y este es el momento de poder atraparle, de pillarle con "las manos en la masa", para eso es imprescindible, que su vida cotidiana no varíe, es necesario que ninguna complicación le impida hacer su vida normal, y por supuesto que nada le impida seguir haciendo trabajos para el otro lado.- explico Dumbledore.- además, hay que hacerlo con cautela, porque aunque el ministerio ya sepa de la vuelta de Voldemort, Lucius es un renombrado mago, rico y Fudge, le tiene en alta consideración por financiar muchos proyectos del ministerio.

- Eso ya lo sabemos, Albus, pero esto no puede quedar asi, es más no debe quedar asi...

- Minerva, claro que no quedara asi. Lo que hay que hacer es castigar al señor Malfoy de la manera en la que a su padre no le influya en su "trabajo". Una expulsión no es solo de palabra, es mucho papeleo y más si es el hijo de uno de los miembros del consejo...que esa es otra preocupación, porque siendo el miembro, hará todo lo necesario para evitar la expulsión de su hijo, y dejara un poco apartados sus otros asuntos... lo que he pensado es...

La profesora McGonagall acompaño a Harry y Hermione a su sala común y tras decirles a todos los alumnos que la fiesta había terminado (dado que los Gryffindors son mu festeros y aun continuaban la fiesta) y les mano a la cama.

Ron se acerco corriendo a ellos.

- ¿dónde estabais pillines? Os he estado buscando, os lo habréis pasado... – iba a decir bien, pero al ver la cara de sus amigos y el traje roto de Hermione,- ¿qué ha pasado?¿qué te han hecho?

- No te preocupes Ron, lo siento pero lo único que quiero es descansar- respondió Hermione dejando a Ron preocupado.

- Te acompaño- dijo Harry –ahora voy al dormitorio.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación de Hermione 

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto Harry - ¿quieres que le diga a la Sra. Pomfrey  que te de una poción para dormir sin soñar o algo?

- Gracias Harry, pero me siento mejor. Mañana nos vemos.

Y para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione le dio un corto y dulce beso en los labios, lo suficiente para decirle que no se arrepentía del beso anterior y dadas las circunstancias lo único de lo que en ese momento podía.

- gracias

- no hay por qué, sabes que yo siempre estaré para ti.

- Buenas noches, Harry.

- Buenas noches.

Entro a su habitación, se fue directa al baño y se baño a conciencia, como intentando quitarse de encima todo lo acontecido esa noche.

Harry cuando llego a su habitación vio que le esperaba Ron pidiendo respuestas, pero como sus compañeros todavía no dormían, tuvo que esperar.

El ojiverde se coloco el pijama y se dispuso a dormir, aunque sin éxito. No podía quitarse de la cabeza a Hermione, llorando, con la mejilla hinchada y ... si pudiera mataría a Malfoy.

Cuando se hubo puesto el pijama, se sentó en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar, y por si fuera poco le vinieron a la mente las imágenes de la lucha que tuvo lugar en Hogwarts el curso anterior, en la que el Innombrable volvió a desaparecer.

Los recuerdos se le agolpaban en la mente, profesores heridos, alumnos gritando, alumnos heridos, mortifagos en el suelo, mortifagos luchando, Ron al limite de sus fuerzas, ella luchando con los Gryffindors...

Dumbledore y 

Harry

Harry...

Luchando junto al director codo con codo para vencer a Voldemort.

Arrestaron a muchos mortifagos, y el innombrable tuvo que darse de nuevo a la fuga, y eso, fue, para ella un alivio relativo, ya que se le paraba el corazón cada vez que por el rabillo del ojo miraba a Harry, con la imposibilidad de ayudarle debido a su lucha personal con un mortifago con un grupo de alumnos de primero y segundo a su espalda.

Las lagrimas afloraron por milésima vez esa noche, la oscura habitación le daba miedo, se levanto, sigilosamente, se puso una bata y bajo a la sala común.

Los sillones de color rojo parecía que estaban en llamas debido a la luz que emanaba el fuego de la chimenea.

Se estaba bien allí abajo, el ambiente era cálido y acogedor.

Como siempre,  Crookshanks estaba acostado en la alfombra cerca del fuego, y al notar a su dueña, fue con ella.

Hermione se sentó en un sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y el gato encima que ronroneaba debido a las caricias de la chica.

 Se quedaba mirando al fuego, como hipnotizada, veía bailar las llamas en una suntuosa danza que alejaba cualquier pensamiento de su mente, dejándole la mente en blanco.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado mirando simplemente el contoneo de las llamas, cuando una imagen le apareció en la mente, unos ojos verdes, grandes y exageradamente expresivos.

"Harry..." pensó. Cuando algo le ocurría a Harry y se cerraba en sí mismo, poniendo cara de pocker, nadie, ni siquiera Ron podía saber que la pasaba, nadie, excepto ella. Para Hermione, mirar los ojos de Harry, era como ver un libro abierto, en su cara no se expresaba ningún sentimiento, pero si en sus ojos, en ellos veía cualquier ápice de miedo, dolor, alegría...

pensó en el beso que se habían dado hacia escasas horas...se había sentido infinitamente bien, protegida, querida...

Harry daba vueltas en la cama, no podía comprender como alguien pudiera hacerle algo a ella, que era dulce, amable, sencilla, cariñosa...claro, que eso muy pocos lo veían.

Hermione era una de las personas más fuertes que Harry conocía, no le daba miedo estar sola, no le importaba lo que la gente murmurara acerca de ella, era simplemente Hermione.

Deseo haberse quedado en el Gran comedor , tras el beso, oh! Ese beso!, una calidez recorrió su cuerpo con tan solo recordarlo, la quería y no la dejaría jamás.

Se canso de estar dando vueltas, cogió un libro al azar y bajo a la sala común a leer un rato, pero ya había alguien allí.

- Hermione?

- Ah! Harry! Me has asustado

- Lo siento…¿qué haces aquí?¿te encuentras bien?

- Si...al parecer no soy la única que no puede dormir

- Ya bueno, ha sido un día bastante largo

- Si que lo ha sido- corroboro Hermione.

Harry fue hacia el sofá y se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga y mirándole directamente a los ojos volvió a preguntar:

- ¿Seguro que te encuentras mejor?

Tardo en responder.

Movió lentamente la cabeza en signo negativo.

- Venga Hermione, no te preocupes, no estas sola y lo sabes.

- Ya lo se Harry, gracias, pero...no le expulsaran Harry... le tendré que ver en clase y... no se si podré.

- Te repito que no estas sola- añadió Harry dulcemente- mientras estemos Ron y yo el no podrá ni mirarte, porque como siquiera lo intente yo...- dijo casi en un susurro

- No quiero que te metas en problemas Harry.

- Yo no me...

- Meto en problemas- repitió Hermione las tan ya conocidas palabras de su amigo - Harry, ya lo se, te buscan a ti, pero esto es distinto. Prométeme que no te pelearas con él.

- Mmm...lo intentare.

- Supongo me tendré que conformar con eso.

- Hermione, ya se que a lo mejor este no es el mejor momento para decírtelo pero...¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Harry.

No se lo podía creer, al final lo había dicho, y lo mejor de todo es que ¡no le costo nada!

Pues la verdad, pensaba Hermione, es que no es el mejor momento, es el momento.

- si, Harry- dijo Hermione acercándose más a SU NOVIO.

Ambos se dieron un beso, tan increíble o más que el del baile, un beso que al principio era muy dulce y calmado, pero que luego se volvió más rápido y enérgico.

Harry beso y saboreo cada rincón de la boca de Hermione como quien saborea el más delicioso manjar.

Ninguno de los dos era experto en besos, pero eso hizo que ambos apreciaran cada roce de sus lenguas, cada... todo.

Harry recorrió el rostro de Hermione con sus labios, besándole los ojos, la sien., las orejas...hasta la punta de la nariz, cosa que hizo que la chica mostrara una sonrisa. Lentamente bajo por su cuello hasta sus hombros, explorando cada centímetro.

Ambos se fundieron de nuevo en otro largo y profundo beso, y se durmieron en un abrazo, en un sofá, en la sala común, en la torre de Gryffindor.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

hola!!!!

Siento mucho el retraso, pero últimamente tengo poco tiempo y además de eso tengo la cabeza en otra parte, supongo que por eso no me viene la inspiración.

Bueno de todas formas espero que os hay gustado o al menos no disgustado, este capitulo.

Ya sabéis, cualquier cosa me mandáis un review.

Besos y abrazos

-.- Myka -.-


End file.
